Rock & Blood
by EmilyMiley
Summary: Don't Answer The Phone.Don't Open The Door.Don't Try To Escape. After Camp Rock a peaceful town in California turns into a bloodbath when a masked killer haunts Mitchie Torres.SHANExMITCHIE ,NATExMITCHIE,JASONxTESS ,and more!Full summary inside!
1. Preview

**_Rock & Blood : _**

**_Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N : new story! I started to write this after the premiere of Camp Rock…I liked it , but I'm devoted to my first love : High School Musical . Okay if you like this then leave a review , at least with "I liked it" I will appreciate very much…byes! ._**

**_Full Summary: _**

_A peaceful town in California turns into a bloodbath when a masked killer haunts the town. Mitchie Torres , a young teenage girl, whose mother was killed a year before, becomes the target of the mask killer! Her famous boyfriend Shane Grey becomes the main suspect along with Mitchie's father. Local Tabloid News Reporter and Malibu's Deputy Jack Tyler (Tess Tyler's brother) investigate and try to figure out who the killer is and if it's the same person who killed Mitchie's mom the year before!_

_SHANExMITCHIE ,NATExMITCHIE ,JASONxTESS , and more! (who knows?)_

_Shane (18) , Jason (18) , Mitchie , Tess , Nate (16) ._

* * *

**SO?**

**Will you read it?**

**Leave a review!**

**Loves!**

**Emily ...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rock & Blood :**

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

******

**A/N : new story! I started to write this after the premiere of Camp Rock…I liked it , but I'm devoted to my first love : High School Musical . Okay if you like this then leave a review , at least with "I liked it" I will appreciate very much…byes! .**

**_Full Summary_ **

A peaceful town in California turns into a bloodbath when a masked killer haunts the town. Mitchie Torres, a young teenage girl, whose mother was killed a year before, becomes the target of the mask killer! Her famous boyfriend Shane Grey becomes the main suspect along with Mitchie's father. Local Tabloid News Reporter and Malibu's Deputy Jack Tyler (Tess Tyler's brother) investigate and try to figure out who the killer is and if it's the same person who killed Mitchie's mom the year before!

SHANExMITCHIE ,NATExMITCHIE ,JASONxTESS , and more! (who knows?)

Shane and Nate are brothers!

Shane (18) , Jason (18) , Mitchie , Tess , Nate (16) .

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

RING RING…

A hand reaches for the telephone, bringing the receiver up to the face of Lola Scott , a young girl, no more than sixteen. A friendly face with innocent eyes .

-Hello .

-Hello.-says the voice from the phone .

-Yes.

-Who is this?-asked the voice , clearly is a man .

-Who are you trying to reach?

-What number is this?-he asked .

-O-K ,What number are you trying to reach?-she asked yawning .

-I don't know.

-I think you have the wrong number.

-Do I?-asked the man

-It happens. Take it easy.

CLICK! She hangs up the phone. Then Lola moves from the living room to the kitchen. It's a nice house. Affluent. The phone rings again.

KITCHEN

Lola grabs the portable.-Hello….

-I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number.-

-So why did you dial it again?-asked Lola

-To apologize.

-You're forgiven. Bye now.-she says .

-Wait, wait, don't hang up.

She stands in front of a sliding glass door. It's pitch black outside.-What?-she asked annoyed , another amazing night she thought .

-I want to talk to you for a second.-says the man .

-They've got 900 numbers for that. Seeya. -CLICK! Sarah hangs up. A grin on her face.

A big country home with a huge sprawling lawn full of big oak trees. It sits alone with no neighbors in sight. The phone rings again. Popcorn sizzles in a pot on the stove. Lola covers it with a lid, reaching for the portable phone.-Hello.

-Why don't you want to talk to me?

-Who is this?

-You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.-said the man .

-I don't think so.-she replied shaking the popcorn .

-You're making popcorn? I only eat popcorn at the movies.-he says .

-Well…I'm getting ready to watch a video.

-Really? What?

-Just some scary movie.

-What's your favorite scary movie?-He's flirting with her. Lola moves away from the stove and takes a seat at the kitchen counter, directly in front of the glass door.

-I don't know.-she replied .

-You have to have a favorite.

Lola thinks for second. -Uh...HALLOWEEN. You know, the one with the guy with the white mask who just sorta walks around and stalks the baby sitters…

-So, you gotta boyfriend?

-Why? You wanna ask me out?-she asked giggling

-Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?

-No.

-You never told me your name.

Lola smiles, twirling her hair . -Why do you want to know my name?-she asks .

-Because I want to know who I'm looking at.

Lola spins around like lightning facing the glass door. -What did you say?

-I want to now who I'm talking to.

-That's not what you said.

-What do you think I said?-he asks .

Lola CLICKS on the outside light. A flood light illuminates the backyard. Her eyes survey the grounds. But it's empty. No one's there. She turns the light out. On the stove, the popcorn pops. -I have to go now.

-Wait...I thought we were gonna go out.

-Nah, I don't think so...

-Don't hang up on me.

-Gotta go.

-Don't... -CLICK! She hangs up. She checks the glass door making sure it's locked and then moves to the stove as...the phone rings again . She slides the popcorn from the stove, reaching for the phone.

-I told you not to hang up on me.

-What do you want?

-To talk.

-Dial someone else, okay?

-You getting scared?

-No-bored.-CLICK. She hangs up. The phone RINGS again. She grabs it. -Listen, asshole...

-NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH. UNDERSTAND?

Total silence. He has gotten her full attention.-Is this some kind of a joke?-she asks .

-More of a game, really.

Lola eyes the glass doors, then looks up the hallway to the front doors...moving to it. It's unlocked. She bolts it. -I'm two seconds from calling the police.-

-They'd never make it in time.

Lola moves her face flush against the door, her eye looking through the peephole. A distorted view of the front porch. It is empty. She relaxes a bit, relieved.

-What do you want?

-TO SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE.-he says with pure evil .

Lola's jaw drops as total fear storms her face. She hangs up the phone, throwing it down on a side table when...THE DOORBELL CHIMES. She leaps out of her skin. She turns to the door as it chimes again. -Who's there?-she says .

Another chime . No answer. Fuck this. It's time for the police. She goes for the portable phone. Just as she picks it up...it rings. Lola almost drops it, losing her breath... She brings it to her ear with trembling hands, saying nothing...listening, waiting... A long silence. And then. -You should never say "Who's there?". Don't you watch scary movies? It's a

death wish.-

She clutches the wall, nearly collapsing. She tries her damn to hang tough.-Look, enough is enough. You had your fun now you better leave me alone or else.

-Or else what?

-My boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when I tell him...

-I thought you didn't have a boyfriend.

Busted. She holds steady.

-I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second and your ass better be gone.

-Sure...

-I swear it. And he's big and plays football and will beat the shit out of you.

-I'm getting scared.-he says

-I'm telling you the truth….I lied before...

-I believe you...

-So you better leave.

-His name wouldn't be Steve, would it?

Silence. Lola buckles at the knees, losing it. -How do you know his name?

-Go to the back door and turn on the porch light--again.

Lola, terrified, forces herself to move.. staggering to the kitchen...to the glass doors. Her shaky hand finds the light switch...she hits it. The back yard is lit. Sitting in a lawn chair in the middle of the backyard is a big, line backer of a guy, her boyfriend...Steve tied and gagged. He's been roughed up, but he's alive…his eyes..wide in fear..staring at his girlfriend, pleading with her. -Oh Goddddd…-says Lola and screams . Her hand moves to the lock on the door.

-I wouldn't do that if I were you.- Terror rides Lola's face. She's petrified.-Where are you?

Her eyes search the yard, combing bushes, trees. He could be anywhere-anywhere.

-Please don't hurt him.

-That all depends on you.

-Why are you doing this?

Tears find their way, streaming down the girl's face.

-I wanna play a game.

-No…-she begged between sobs .

-Then he dies. Right now.

-NOOO!

-Which is it?

A long silence. Lola touches the glass...staring at Steve...this big jock of a guy is crying too.

-What kind of game?-she asks .

-Turn off the light.

Her hand goes to the switch...Steve tugs and pulls at his straps...as if begging her...his face sweat and tears...CLICK He disappears in the darkness. Lola moves away from the glass, back toward the living room, unbelieving, horrified.

-Here's how we play. I ask a question. If you get it right-Steve lives.-

Three curtain less windows line one wall. Lola crouches down behind the couch, tipping a lamp cord from it's socket, darkening the room. Her body quivers.

-Please don't do this...

-It's an easy category. Movie trivia.

-…please…-she begged again .

-I'll even give you a warm up question.

-Don't do this. I can't..

-Name the killer in HALLOWEEN.

-No...

-Come on. It's you favorite scary movie remember? He had a white mask, he stalked the baby-sitters.-

She goes silent...a nervous wreck...she can barely speak much less think.

-I don't know...

-Come on, yes you do.

-Please..stop...

Lola has officially reached hysteria, petrified beyond all reality.

-Steve's counting on you .

-Michael...Michael Myers.

-YES!

The girl sighs...relieved.

-Now for the real question.

-NOOOO...

-But you're doing so well.

-Please go away! Leave us alone!

-Then answer the question. Same category.

She is a blubbering, wet mass on the floor.

-Name the killer in FRIDAY THE 13TH.

A mad smile purses Lola's lips. She knows this. She leaps up, through tears, screaming...

-Jason! Jason!...JASON!

A slight pause.

-I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer.

-No it's not. It was Jason.-she says .

-Afraid not.

-It was Jason. I saw that godamned movie twenty times. It was Jason.

-Then you should know Jason's MOTHER -Mrs.Vorhees was the original killer. Jason

didn't show up until the sequel.-

Lola is stupefied.-You tricked me...

-Lucky, for you there's a bonus round. But poor Steve...I'm afraid...he's out.

This implication sends the girl running to the kitchen...to the glass doors. She flips on the porch lights to see...Steve eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair...his belly gaping open...a mass of blood and ripped flesh...his insides lay on the ground between his feet...steam rising.

A cream erupts from the bottom of her soul as Lola collapse on the floor...nearly passing out. her face...pale and ghostly white. She sobs.

-Final question. Are you ready?

She doesn't answer. A long, maddening silence. She reaches up and clicks off the light, making Steve go away...wishing, hoping…-..leave me alone..please...

-Answer the question and I will.

Lola is curled up on the floor like an infant, rocking slowly back and forth.

-What door am I at?

-What?-she asks .

-There are two doors to your house. A front door and a back one. If you answer correctly-you live.-

From where Lola sits she can see both front and back doors. She deliberates...with her last bit of strength she tries to strategize. Eyeing both, the front door...the back door trying to decide between the two.-Don't make me...I can't...I won't.

-Your call.

In the darkness, the crawls to the kitchen counter-she leans up and grabs a long, sharp knife.

Lola looks around her...she looks down the hall to the front door...then turns back to the kitchen glass door as it suddenly...shatters to bits , as a lawn chair come flying through it. Exploding glass sprays everywhere. She springs to her feet...bolting out of the kitchen as a shadow moves quickly through the shattered doorframe. Somewhere in the house, back flat against a window, listening to feet on cracking glass. She turns and unlocks the latch, quietly sliding it up. She can hear him move through the foyer...to the front door. She lifts herself up and puts her legs through the window. She holds the knife in one hand, the phone in the other.

Lola eases out the window, fumbling, dropping the knife back in the house. She starts to reach for it. Fuck it, she takes off...

-I can hear you. I know you're here.-says the voice .

Lola eases along a narrow path between a tall fence and the side of the house...going for the front yard. She must pass the three curtainless windows. She gets to the first one and peeks in...The figure has pulled open the foyer closet, searching for her. Lola creeps along, to the next window, she looks in...the figure is completely on the other side of the room moving toward the hall that leads to other parts of the house. She moves further along the house...squeezing by hedges...to the third window...she peeks in to the figure...

STARING BACK AT HER...

His face covered with a ghostly white mask, inches from her...his eyes piercing through...soulless...the girl SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER as a hand crashes through the glass window grabbing hold of her neck...she beats at him trying to free herself...her nails dig into his arm...she wrenches from side to side...finally breaking free as the hands disappear inside the house...Lola sails around the corner of the house, eyeing the front door. It remains closed. Her eyes cover the sprawling country yard when suddenly...headlights appears in the distance, coming down the road towards the house...she recognizes them instantly.

-Mom...Dad...she tears off across the yard toward them...moving like lightning...

The car turns into the driveway. Lola screams, waving madly, rushing by a tree as the ghost masked figure appears , she stumbles back, catching her balance...the figure moves on her, arm poised high...a flash of silver...and Lola is struck, across the chest. She looks down to see her shirt blossoming red...a look of bewilderment as she drops to one knee. The knife rises again...Lola throws her hand forward...the blade comes down...but it's blocked by the portable phone still in her hand.

Suddenly a middle aged couple emerge from the parked car. They move to the front door completely unaware of what's happening to their daughter, only feet from them. Lola stumbles forward...her parents ten feet away...she opens her mouth to scream but no sound resonates...she is beyond words...staggering, swaying...the figure moving behind her. Her parents approach the door

-That fish smelled strong.-said her dad .

-I told you to send it back.-

Lola's dad discovers the front door ajar. A puzzled look. His daughter is right behind them with one arm outstretched. If they'd only turn around...They enter the house and close the door as Lola collapses on the ground, clutching her bloody chest...the figure upon her. The father sees straight back into the kitchen...the shattered patio door.

-Jesus...

-What is it? Where's Lola?-asked her mother .

-Lola? Lola?

In a split second they're both panic stricken. The father begins searching the house frantically. The mother is hysterical.

Lola is dragged by her feet through damp soil...the life going fast from her body...her hand still clutching the phone.

-Where is she?-

-Call the police.-said her dad .

The mother moves to the phone in the foyer, picks it up...There is no dial tone. She jiggles the base.

-Lola? Where are you honey? Call the police, goddammit.

-The phone's dead.-The softest...faintest voice is heard...

-..help me…-says Lola from the phone .

-She's here, God, I can hear her.-says her mother listening . -Where's my baby?-

The husband returns to the foyer finding his wife clinging to the phone.

-Where is she?

-I can hear her. Oh Mother of God, I can hear her.-shouted Mrs Scott .

The father upturns the living room.

-Lola! Lola!-

-Not my daughter...not my...

The husband grabs hold of his wife.-Get in the car and drive down to the Mackenzie's.-

The other throws the front door open and rushes out...the father moves through the house when a screams echoes out. That of his wife. He tears off for the front door. The father rushes out the door to find his wife, on her knees, bent over, retching. His eyes move beyond to a tree in the front yard...his stomach fails him...his dinner rises...as he bares witness to the single, most horrifying sight he'll ever see.

That of his only daughter as she hangs from a big oak tree...strung up...very much dead...her stomach ripped open.

* * *

**_Next chapter soon!_**

**_Review if you liked it!_**

**_Loves , Em-Em!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rock & Blood :**_

__

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

**

_**Full Summary **_

_A peaceful town in California turns into a bloodbath when a masked killer haunts the town. Mitchie Torres, a young teenage girl, whose mother was killed a year before, becomes the target of the mask killer! Her famous boyfriend Shane Grey becomes the main suspect along with Mitchie's father. Local Tabloid News Reporter and Malibu's Deputy Jack Tyler (Tess Tyler's brother) investigate and try to figure out who the killer is and if it's the same person who killed Mitchie's mom the year before!_

_SHANExMITCHIE ,NATExMITCHIE ,JASONxTESS , and more! (who knows?)_

_Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane (18) , Jason (18) , Mitchie , Tess , Nate (16) ._

_**A/N: thanks 4 the reviews guys they keep me going ! This chap all 4 you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

MITCHIE'S BEDROOM - SAME NIGHT

A teenage girl's room. Neat and pinkish. On the bed, amongst age-old stuffed animals lie opened school books. In a desk against the wall a young girl of 16 sits, her face glued to the computer monitor in front of her. Her face sharp and clever with deep, lonely eyes. She's comfortable in a plain, flannel nightgown. Her hands are at work, typing feverishly, when suddenly a noise behind her. She turns abruptly, eyeing an open window across the room. A scratching sound. She stands and moves toward it. Mitchie sticks her head out the window. The late night wind hits her face as a shadow appears just to the left of her, a hand reaches out, grabs her and suddenly a figure is on top of her...

Mitch scream...pulling away from the figure...breaking free, falling back onto the floor.

-Hey...it's just me.

Mitchie looks up to see...

SHANE GREY

A young, strapping boy of eighteen. Handsome and alluring. A star quarterback class president type of guy. He sports a smile that could last for days , not to mention he is Shane Grey from Connect three .

-Shane? What the...

-I'm sorry. Don't hate me.

-What are you doing here?

-You sleep in THAT?- Shane pulls himself through the window.

-My dad's in the other room , dummy -whispered Mitchie .

-I'll only stay a sec.-

Suddenly...The bedroom door bursts open. The doorknob catches on the open closet door behind it jamming it, holding it in place.

-What's going on in there?-asked a voice from the door .

Shane quickly rolls out of sight under the bed. Mitchie unjams the door to reveal. Mr Torres, late 40's, a severe presence. A distracted man, nervous and pre-occupied.

-Are you okay?-asks the man .

-Can you knock?-asked Mitchie to her father .

-I heard screaming.

-No you didn't.-she says nervous .

-No? Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back til Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton…-

-..out at the airport…-added Mitchie .

-..so call if you need me.-

-Got it , daddy ! -

He gives the bedroom a quick once over. -I coulda swore I heard screaming.

Mitchie distracts him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

-Have a good trip.

-Sleep tight, sweetie.-said her daddy .

He gives her a wink and pulls the door closed…but in a second he turns back .

-What now dad?-

-There are hamburgers on the fridge -

-Thanks! -she replied with a smile .

Shane reappears from under the bed grabbing some of Mitchie's old bear and making weird faces , she laughs .

-Close call.-he says still with the bear .

-What are you doing here?-

Shane takes a flying leap and lands on the bed.

-It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window.

-Now that it's out of your system.-she says .

-And I was home, bored, watching television with Nate and "The Exorcist" was on and it got me thinking of you.-

-Oh it did?-

-Yeah, it was edited for TV. All the good stuff was cut out and I started thinking about us and how one year ago, we started off kinda hot and heavy, a nice solid "R" rating on our way to an NC17. And how things have changed and, lately, we're just sot of...edited for television.-

-So you thought you could sneak in my window and we would have little bump- bump.-she says with a grin on her face -

-No, no. I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I just thought we might do

some on top of the clothes stuff.-he says .

She snuggles up next to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Passionate and gentle. He, however, reacts like a shark, moving on top of her, his hands everywhere as he presses into her... Mitchie breaks away.

-Time to go, stud bucket.-she says .

Shane sits up. His heart isn't racing...it's pounding. -See what you do to me.-he says .

Sweat has popped out all over his forehead, his breathing heavy.

-You know what my dad will do to you?

-I'm going...I'm going.-he says .

He moves to the window. She follows, motioning to his wound.

-I appreciate the romantic gesture.-She gives him a kiss goodnight. Sweet and simple.

-Hey..about the sex stuff. I'm not trying to rush you. I was only half serious.-Shane said .

She kisses him again as he eases through the window.

-Would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?-

-What's that?-he asked .

She pulls her flannel gown open for a split second...flashing her left breast. His mouth drops open...surprise, shock. Their eyes meet. They share a smile.

-Get outa here.-

MITCHIE'S BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING

Mitchie is snuggling her pillow, sleeping peacefully when the radio alarm blasts from the night table loud enough to wake the dead. Sidney bolts up.

-..found brutally murdered…-its heard from the radio .

The girl, quick with the reflexes, shuts it off instantly. A car trunk slams shut outside. Mitchie pulls herself out of bed and leans to the window just in time to see her Dad jumping in his car. She half waves down at him but he doesn't see her. He's as good as gone, pulling out of the driveway and disappearing down the road. A moment as Mitchie stands at the window, staring out after him.

* * *

SCHOOL - MORNING

"MALIBU LAND PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL. HOME OF THE FIGHTING BULLDOGS"

Mitchie's school seems a picture perfect small town school. Old and charming. Students come and go, moving about. Nothing unusual, except for the six police cars, four news vans, flashing cameras, and crowds and crowds of lookie-loo's gathered just off campus.

Mitchie approaches the school seeing the commotion. Four different reporters stand in front of four different cameras giving four different news reports. She moves passed a policeman standing guard. Her interest peaked, she stops at the first reporter who is Renee Skeeter a woman about thirty years old , her smart face is overshadowed by a flashy smile and a massive mane of chemically enhanced hair .

-The beach town of Malibu, California was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again…-said the reporter .

Mitchie watches this disturbed . From behind, a finger taps her shoulder. She spins around to see Tess Tyler, same age, feisty, carefree , talented , popular an after that little trip to Camp Rock Mitchie's best friend .

-Do you believe this shit?

-What happened?-asks Mitchie concerned .

They break away from the crowd and head for school.

-Oh God! You don't know? Lola Scott and Steve James were killed last night.

-No way , Lola?-

-Yep , and not just killed, Mitch. We're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end.-

-We are still talking about Lola Scott? She was good friends with me in Camp Rock last year and we were going to write a song together for my next performance …-

-Not anymore. Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside. Poor girl she didn't even had the chance to shine -says Tess faking a tear .

-Do they know who did it?-

-Fucking clueless-they're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors…-

-They think it's school-related?-asked Mitchie surprise and sad at the same time .

-They don't know. Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than…-Tess stops herself for a second -Well it's bad. They're bringing in the feds. This is big.-

Mitchie looks back at that reporter Renee , her face deeply pained.

* * *

**Lol! you have to love Shane on this!**

**Review if you liked it!**

**Loves , M&M!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Rock & Blood :**_

__

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

**

A/N : _Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane and Jason (18) , Mitchie , Tess , Nate (16) ._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Mitchie looks back at that reporter Renee , her face deeply pained._

CLASSROOM - LATER

A frumpy old woman, Mrs Tate, faces her class. Her hands clasped together. A tragic look upon her face.-..a terrible tragedy. An unbearable loss. It's days like today we need prayer in school…-she says .

Mitchie sits near the rear of the room. The desk in front of her sits vacant and she can't take her eyes of it. The door opens and a student opens with a slip of paper. He hand s it to Mrs. Tate.

-Mitchie . It appears to be your turn.-

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

The room is at capacity...wall to wall with police, and the likes. Some sit, stand, lean Sheriff Burke , a round man in his fifties, wipes the stress from his face. -Who's up next?-

A young officer looks at the clipboard. This is deputy Tyler, better known as Jack. He's a big guy, 20's, handsome in a scrubbed-clean boyish way.

-Mitchie Torres .-

Sheriff Burke gestures to bring her in. Principal Himbry, 50's, an old codger of a man wearing a sour face speaks up. -Mitchie Torres. She was daughter of…-

-We all know Mitchie, Mr. Himbry.-says Jack .

-How she doin'?-

-She's adjusted well. Maintains an "A" average. You never know she…-Himbry stops short, seeing Mitchie in the doorway. He rises and seats her.

-Hi Mitchie.

-Sheriff Burke .Jack .-says the girl .

Jack shakes his head seriously.

-It's Deputy Tyler today, Mitch.-says Jack .

-How is everything?-asks Sheriff Burke .

-Good.-she answers .

-And your Dad? How's he doing?-

-We're fine. Thanks.

-We'll be brief, Sidney. The police have a few questions they'd like to ask you…-said Himbry .

Mitchie eyes them all nervously.

SCHOOL COURTYARD - LATER

Students sit at outdoor tables eating lunch. Crowded at one table is the " popular gang". This consists of Mitchie , Shane and Tess , sometimes even Caitlin joins them , but Tess still can't stand her .

Next to Tess, sits her boyfriend and Connect Three member Jason Hall, with his arm draped across her back. He's cool and handsome as Shane but sometimes he tries way to hard.

Across the table is the fifth wheel, Nate , Shane's younger brother and Mitchie's friend , not to mention he is also part of the band .

-Hunt? Why would they ask if you like to hunt?-asked Tess insulted .

-I dunno , they just did.-replied Jason .

-Because their bodies were gutted.-added Nate .

Mitchie flinches.

-Thanks Nate.-said Shane with a glare .

-They didn't ask me if I like to hunt.-said Tess .

-Because there's no way a girl could have killed them.-replied Jason .

-That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female-BASIC INSTINCT.-

-That was an ice pick-not exactly the same.-said Nate .

-Yeah, Lola and Steve were completely hollowed out. Takes a man to do something like that.-said Jason .

-Or a man's mentality.-fight back Tess .

-How do you gut someone?-asked Mitchie quiet , almost to herself .

All eyes turn to the brunette girl . A serious silence. And then: -You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum.-replied Jason .

Mitchie shivers down to her soul. The whole table rolls their eyes at Jason.

-What? She asked.-

-It's called tact, you fuckrag.-said Shane .

-Sorry.-

-Remember in JAWS when they caught the wrong shark at first and Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look foe body parts and all they found was a licence plate and all this white milky goo.-said Nate .

Jason leans over and socks Nate in the arm.

-You heard Shane-shut the fuck up.-said Jason .

-Hey, Jason? Didn't you use to date Lola?-asked Mitchie .

Jason's taken back, a little off guard.

-For about two seconds.-he replied .

-Before she dumped him for Steve.-said Nate laughing .

Tess turns to Jason, surprised. -I thought you dumped her for me.-

-I did. He's full of shit.-replied Jason .

-And are the police aware you dated the victim?- asked Nate .

-What are you saying? That I killed her or something?-said Jason offended .

-Listen bro , we all knew Lola , we even share 2 or 3 years on Camp Rock with her , in that case we are all suspects -said Shane tired about his brother's questions . Nate doesn't even bother to hear .

-Enough! Jason was with me last night.-said Tess .

-Oooooh...before or after he sliced and diced.-said Nate .

-Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?-asked Tess annoyed .

-Considering that I'm the only one who cares about the band , I was practicing , thank you .-Nate replied .

-I thought you were grounded.-asked Tess .

-Twice.-said Nate .

-And he wasn't all the night practicing , we were watching tv and then he went to his new job at Blockbuster-said Shane and everybody laughs .

-Okay , okay , I was practicing , but then dad made me do my shift at that freaking store -

-I didn't kill anybody.-said Jason .

-No one's saying you did.-said Shane .

-Besides…- perfect Jason mimic -"Takes a man to do something like that."

-I'm gonna gut your ass in a second.-said Tess's boyfriend .

-Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? I hear they found her liver in the mailbox.-asked Nate to Jason .

Tess eyes Mitchie who is quiet as well , then Tess says : -Nate, you goon-fuck, I'm eating here.-

Jason nibbles at Tess's neck. -Yeah, Nate, she's getting mad. I think you better _liver_ alone.-

Jason cracks up at his own joke. The others just moan. Mitchie is about to crawl out of her skin, trying hard to ignore it all.

* * *

MITCHIE 'S HOUSE - LATER

A huge two story country home with a spacious lawn. A yellow school bus stops in front of the house and Mitchie steps off. The house looks big and lonely as she moves up the walk to the front door.

BEDROOM - LATER

Mitchie is on the telephone.

-You sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back til Sunday.-

-No prob. I'll pick you up after my class.-said Tess through the phone .

-Tell your mom I said thanks.-

-Yeah, yeah...are you okay?-

-Uh-huh, it's just...you know, the police and reporters...it brings it all back.-

-I'll be there by seven. I promise-

-Thanks, Tess.-

-Later.-the blonde girl replied .

Mitchie hangs up. She takes a seat at her computer and boots it up. She sits in front of it staring at the blue screen...her own reflection staring back.

Later Mitchie comes down the stairs, her arms carrying a change of clothes, toothbrush, make-up...she opens the hall closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf. Moving into the living room she loads it up, plopping down on the sofa, hitting the TV remote.

On the screen a news reporter fades in.

_-The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in California…-_

Mitchie switches channels.

_-The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Governor has called the most heinous…-_

The channel switches again. That reporter Renee Skeeter appears, standing in front of the school. Her white teeth gleaming. _-This is not the first time the community of Malibu has endured such tragedy. Only a year ago, Connie Torres, a cook , wife and mother, was found raped and murdered…-_

An old black and white snapshot fills the screen-a woman, beautiful and familiar.

Mitchie's eyes frozen, mesmerized by the image. Suddenly she clicks the TV off. Her eyes go to the clock on the end table. 5:45 PM. Her eyes then move to the framed photo next to it...the same black and white photo stares at her...a healthy, vibrant woman. An older version of Mitchie , then curls up on the sofa closing her eyes tight...

Later the clock on the end table reads 7:15 PM. Mitchie is fast asleep on the couch. The phone rings and she leaps up grabbing the portable phone.

-Class ran late. I'm on my way.-said Tess through the phone .

-It's past seven.

-Don't worry. Lola and Steve didn't bite it til way after ten.-

-I'm not worried.-said Mitchie .

-Good, 'cause I wanna swing by Blockbuster and piss off Nate with another chick's movies-

-Whatever. Just hurry.

-Bye.-She hangs up the phone. It immediately rings again.

-Tess?-asked Mitchie into the pone again .

-Hello, Mitchie.-said a man's voice

IT'S HIM. THE VOICE FROM BEFORE.

-Hi. Who is this?

-You tell me.-demanded the mysterious voice .

Mitchie thinks, trying to place his voice. It sounds a little distorted.

-I have no idea.-

-Scary night, isn't it? With the murders and all, it's like right out of a horror movie or something.-

-Aha, Nate, you gave yourself away. Are you calling from work? Tess's on her way over.-

-Do you like scary movies, Mitch?-

-I like that thing you're doing with your voice, Nate. It's sexy.-

-What's your favorite scary movie?-asked the voice .

-Don't start. You know I don't watch that shit.-

-And why is that?-asked the voice .

Mitchie decides to play along : -Because they're all the same. It's always some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl-who can't act-who always runs up the stairs when she should

be going out the front door. They're ridiculous.-

A brief silence.

-Are you alone in the house?

-That is so unoriginal. You disappoint me, Nate!.-

-Maybe that's because I'M NOT NATE.

She frozes .

* * *

_**Cliff! What would happen to Mitchie?**_

_**Review and tell me! Do you like this story?**_

_**Loves**_

_**Em-em**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Rock & Blood :**_

__

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**

* * *

A/N : _Cruel Intention's sequel is up! Check it on Hannah Montana or in my profile!_

_Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane and Jason (18) , Mitchie , Tess , Nate (16) ._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_A brief silence._

_-Are you alone in the house?_

_-That is so unoriginal. You disappoint me, Nate!.-_

_-Maybe that's because I'M NOT NATE._

_She freezes . _

-So who are you?

-The question is not who am I. The question is where am I?-said the voice .

-So where are you?-she asks .

-Your front porch.-

This gives her pause. She moves to the window and pulls aside the drapes. -Why would you call me from my front porch?-

-That's the original part.

From the window she can't quite see all of the porch. -Oh yeah? Well I call your bluff.- Mitchie goes to the front door. She unlocks the bolt, unsnaps the chain, and pulls the door open...revealing the front porch completely empty . She steps out onto it, phone still in hand. A single light shines overhead illuminating the porch, but little beyond. Darkness is all around. -So where are you?-

-Right here..-replied the voice .

Mitchie peers out into the darkness past thick shrubs that grow on either side of the porch.

-Can you see me right now?-she says .

-Uh-huh.

-What am I doing? -She sticks her finger up her nose, pretending to pick. Silence. No answer.

-Good try, Nate. Tell Tess to hurry. Bye now.-

-IF YOU HANG UP , YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!-

Mitchie stops dead in her tracks, speechless. -Do you want to die, Mitchie? Your mother didn't.-

His seriousness unnerves her. Mitchie flies off the handle. -FUCK YOU! YOU CRETIN!

She hangs up on him. Moves back inside the house. Locks, chains, and bolts the door when...

A figure comes leaping out of the hall closet . Rushing her, ramming into her side..the phone flies…the figure is on top of her as she goes down...screaming. She looks up to see the figure, darkly dressed with a pale, distorted face, white and ghostly...a mask. Her instincts surface and she kicks up with her foot making the contact with his leg...he topples over...coming right at her, his hand finding her neck. Suddenly, along, silver blade appears above her.

Mitchie pulls, jerks, twists...finally she lifts her torso forward knocking the figure off her...sending him reeling into the living room. Wasting no time, Mitchie leaps to her feet.

She moves to the front door, unlocks it...pulls it open...it catches on the chain. Shit! She pushes it closed again looking behind her..the figure has risen, knife in hand. Mitchie pulls on the chain and then-inexplicably turns and...runs up the stairs . The figure right behind her.

UPSTAIRS

The figure leaps at Mitchie taking hold of her foot, she grabs madly at the wall...her hands grasp a framed painting-a quiet country home, subdued colors, done in oils-she rips it from the wall swinging it behind her...It catches the figure head on, smashing against his skull, sending him backwards, tumbling down the stairs. Mitchie races to her bedroom. She locks the door shut, the pulls her closet door open, placing the edge right at the door knob just as the figure pounds against the bedroom door ramming it, it rips open, but the closet door catches it in a crazy vice-like hold.

Mitchie grabs the desk phone. It's dead...off the hook downstairs. The figure rushes the door several times..the frame splinters..but won't give.

The girl is at her computer, she punches at the keypad madly.

FAX MODEM

9-1-1 SEND

The knife slashes through the crack in the door wildly.

HELP KILLER

34 ELM ST

Mitchie presses send when it occurs to her-all is quiet. The figure is gone. A fearful silence. She looks around...the only sound her own rapid, terrified breathing .

ON THE SCREEN

"Stay calm. Police enroute."

Suddenly a noise at the window...Mitchie looks up to see Shane , her boyfriend, staring at her, surprised.

-Oh Shane...Please...God…-

-I heard screaming. The door was locked. Are you okay?-

-He's here. He's trying to kill me...

Shane pulls himself through the window. As he does, a small black object falls from his dark jeans. It hits the floor as Mitchie eyes it...a sleek, compact cellular phone.

Mitchie stops in her tracks. Their eyes meet...an eternity. A siren is heard in the distance. The girl bolts...

-Hey...wait...what's goin..-Shane asked . The boy reaches for her. Mitchie unblocks the bedroom door and tears out of the room and she nearly falls down the stairs...Then she rips the chain off the door, pulls it open, coming face to face with a white, ghostly mask.

A massive scream erupts from her gut as...to find Jack-Deputy Tyler, holding it. Red lights flash, sirens blast vas car after car surrounds the house. Mitchie falls into the safety of Jack's arms.

FRONT YARD - MINUTES LATER

The yard is a whirlwind of activity. An ambulance, squad cars, cops everywhere...

Shane's face its priceless , as it smashes against the hood of a police car. His hands are being cuffed, his rights being read. -I didn't do anything! Mitch...where's Mitchie? Ask her, she'll tell ya…-

Jack holds a car door open as Sheriff Burke steps out.

-We got him, Sheriff. Shane Grey.-said Jack .

-Teen Rockstar , Shane Grey? Aw..Jesus…-said Burke .

-Well , he had and attitude problem not that long ago and he's her boyfriend-.

They approach Shane as he's being placed in a squad car.

-Sheriff...I didn't do it...please, call my uncle...please…-said Shane .

The squad car disappears with Shane as another car comes to a stop in front of the house. Tess gets out, freaked beyond belief.

Back to the Sheriff and Jack as they storm across the yard. -I was first to respond.-said Jack .

-What were you doing out here?-asked Sheriff Burke .

-Drive by patrol.-

-How is she?

-She's tough.-replied Jack .

-Have to be. The shit she's gone through.-

Across the yard sits Mitchie, in the back of an ambulance as paramedics check her out.

Sheriff Burke and Tyler approach. -We're seeing a lot of you today.-

She tries to smile but fails.

-You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?-asked Jack .

-..yeah…-she replied .

Tess appears, barreling past an officer. -What happened? Oh God... -Tess rushes to her, grabbing hold of her.

-What are you doing here?-asked Jack to his sister Tess .

-Oh, God, Mitch, I'm sorry I was late.-

-You can't be here, Tess. This is an official crime scene.-said Jack

-It's okay. She was supposed to pick me up.-

-Her dad's out of town. She's staying with us.-

-Does mom know?-

-Yes, you doofus.-replied Tess .

Two news vans come driving up the street. -The vultures are coming. Let's get you out of here.-said Sheriff Burke .

A big, white news van comes to a stop in front of the house. The side door slides open and Renee Skeeter hops out just in time to see Mitchie being escorted to a squad car.

-I'll be damned.-said Renee .

Jumping from the driver's seat is Kenny, Renee's cameraman and flunky. An earnest young chap on the chubby side. -What? What?

-Jesus! The camera-hurry!-said Renee . But it's too late. Mitchie is as good as gone. Renee sees Tess moving quickly to her car.

-Excuse me?

Tess looks up to see Renee Skeeter rushing her.

-Was that Mitchie Torres they took away?-asked Renee .

-I don't know. -Tess hops in her car, ignoring her.

-What happened to her?

-I'm not talking to you. -Tess's car peels out as Kenny comes running up with his camera.

-Where'd she go?-asked Kenny .

Renee spins around, flashing her pearly whites. -Look, Kenny, I know you're about fifty

pounds overweight but when I say hurry please interpret that as...MOVE YOUR FAT TUB OF LARD ASS NOW!-

Renee moves back to the van leaving Kenny miffed.

POLICE STATION

A small town station. The bull pen is a little square room with four desks and tonight--it's hopping. Cops everywhere.

SHERIFF'S OFFICE

Mitchie sits at a desk drinking a cup of water. She wears the Sheriff's jacket over her shoulders. Jack approaches.

-Did you reach my Dad?

-You're sure it was the Hilton?-asked Jack again .

-At the airport.-she added .

-He's not registered. Could he have gone to another hotel?-

-I don't know. I guess.-

-We'll find him, Mitch. Don't worry.

Mitchie stares blankly, numb.

* * *

_**Okay! Look guys after this chapter I think I'm done , I don't know what else add…unless you gave me some ideas or if you like this story enough…**_

_**Review?**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**Byes , for now . **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Rock & Blood :**

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

**

_**A/N : thank 4 the reviews! **_

_**Wow Nick J is 2 years younger than me? …lol…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_-He's not registered. Could he have gone to another hotel?-_

_-I don't know. I guess.-_

_-We'll find him, Mitch. Don't worry._

_Mitchie stares blankly, numb._

SHERIFF'S OFFICE

Shane sits opposite Sheriff Burke. Next to Shane , sits his uncle Brown .

-What are you doing with a cellular telephone _like this_, son?-asked the sheriff showing this new _iphone_ too expensive for a teenager .

-It's my phone. He was just playing around with it.-said uncle Brown .

-You got some ideas of playing around, boy.-said Sheriff Burke .

-I didn't call anyone with it. I just took it for fun.-said Shane .

-Everybody's got one now. Why don't you check the phone bill for chrissakes. Call my carrier-AirFone Comp. They'll have records of every number dialed.-said Brown .

-Thank you, Brown. We're on it. What were you doing out at Mitchie's tonight?-asked Burke .

-I just wanted to see her, that's all.-

-You rode your bike out there?

-Yes, sir . Since last year my mom doesn't let me drive my own car -Shane said looking piss, uncle who just rolled his eyes .

-And last night? Mitchie said you crawled through her window last night too?

-You were out last night?- his uncle asked surprised .

-I watched TV for awhile but then I felt like going for a bike ride.-

-Did you ride past Lola Scott's house?-asked the sheriff .

-No, I didn't. I didn't kill anyone, Sheriff.-

-We're gonna have to keep you, Shane. The governor's got SBI, FBI, and god knows who else on their way down here.-

Uncle Brown looks at him and made some calls -This is great Shane…the press is going to have a field -

Shane fights tears.

-This is crazy. I didn't do it.-

Sheriff Burke eyes him up and down, very carefully.

POLICE BULL PEN - MINUTES LATER

Tess has joined Mitchie. The sheriff's door opens and Shane is led out by a couple uniforms. Burke and Jack appear in the door watching Tess comfort Mitchie.

-That ghost mask is sold at both Kroger's and WalMart. Neither of which keep purchase records.-said Jack .

-What about the cellular phone bill?-asked Burke .

-They're pulling Brown' account. But it'll be morning before we see something. You think he did it?-

-Twenty years ago I woulda said not a chance. But these kids today...damn if I know.-said Burke .

-Hey...Jack. Can we go now?-asked Tess tired .

-Hold up a sec…-

-She staying with you?-asked Burke .

-We haven't located her Dad yet.-

-Goddammit, Jack! -Jack turns to his sister , his face red.

-What did Mama tell you? When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law.-

-I'm sorry, Deputy Jacky-boy but we're ready to go.-said Tess .

-Use the back way. Avoid the circus.-

POLICE STATION - SIDE DOOR

The door opens and Mitchie, Tess, Jack, and a couple officers exit avoiding the horde of reporters that can be seen around the corner waiting anxiously at the front entrance.

-I'll get the car. Wait here.- Jack takes off. From the darkness of the alley, Renee Skeeter appears with Kenny and his camera. They've been waiting.

-Hello Mitchie.

Mitchie spins around to see Renee, standing, smiling at her. Mitchie's body tightens and her face goes taut.

-Some night. Are you alright?-asked the reporter .

Their eyes meet in cold familiar stare. Mitchie says nothing. She's visibly shaking.

-What happened?-

-She's not answering any questions. Just leave us alone, okay?-said Tess .

-It's okay, Tess. She's just doing her job. Right, Renee?-said Mitchie .

-Yes, that's right.-

Jack, in a squad car, turns into the alley and pulls up. The other news people have wisened up. They begin to flock the alley.

-How's the book?-asked Mitchie .

-It'll be out later this year.-replied Renee .

Mitchie tries to contain herself..squeezing a clenched fist. -I'll look for it.-

-I'll send you a copy.-said Renee .

In a blurred, unexpected instant, Mitchie brings her fist forward, smashing it hard into Renee Skeeter's face. The impact sends Renee reeling backwards, knocking into Kenny as they both tumble to the pavement.

Mitchie is breathing deep, a sense of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

TESS'S BEDROOM - LATER

A spacious bedroom with tons of pictures of Tess in Camp Rock and her famous mother on tour , there is also some celebrity's pictures along , everything match with the red curtains and the red walls . Typical. Tess and Mitchie lay on the bed. They both wear night shirts.

-God, I loved it. "I'll send you a copy." BAM! Bitch went down. "I'll send you a copy." BAM! Mitch--SuperBitch!-said Tess a bit excited .

Jack appears in the doorway holding a bag of ice.

-I thought you might want some ice for that right hook.-

Mitchie sits up, takes the ice, and puts it on her hand.

-I'll be right next door. Try to get some sleep.- Jack moves back out the door.

-Any word on my Dad?-

-Not yet, but we're looking. If you need anything…-replied Jack turning back .

-Yeah, yeah, yeah…-said Tess .

Jack smiles, pulling the door closed on his way out. Mitchie lies back down.

-Just another sleepover at the Tyler's.-

-Just like old times, ain't it?-said Tess .

-No, nothing's like it used to be. -Mitchie rolls over at her side, away from Tess.

A telephone rings somewhere in the house.

-Do you really think Shane did it?-asked Tess .

-He was there, Tess.-

-I knew this guy was too perfect. He was destined to have a flaw.-

A knock at the door. It opens and a friendly, beautiful woman pops in. This is Tj Tyler. She wears a comforting smile.

-Telephone, dear.-

-Who is it?-asked Tess .

-It's for Mitch-said Tess's mother .

-My Dad?

Tess's mother shakes her head sadly.

-Take a message.-

-It's alright. I'll get it. -Mitchie takes off out the door. Tj motions to Tess.

-How is she? - Tess shrugs.

HALLWAY

Mitchie grabs the phone at the end of the hall.

-Hello?-

-Hello Mitchie.-said a voice from the phone .

IT'S HIM. Mitchie's entire body goes weak..his VOICE moving through her..invading her. She cries out . -NOOOOOO...

Tess's mom turns in the doorway. Tess comes bolting out of the bedroom.

-Poor Shane-boyfriend. An innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you.-said the voice .

-LEAVEMEALONE!

-Looks like you fingered the wrong guy...again.-

-Who are you?-asks Mitchie .

-Hang up, Mitch.-said Tess in the back .

-Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. I promise.-replied the voice .

Tj Tyler beats on a closed bedroom door. -Jack , son ! Jack!-

-This is gonna be fun, Mitchie. Just like old times.-said the voice .

CLICK.

Jack flies out of his room wearing only his boxers...holding his gun.

-What? What?

The phone goes dead. Mitchie stands frozen.

* * *

MALIBU MAIN STREET - DAWN - ESTABLISHING

The morning sun shines high over Malibu Townsquare. Cars come to life, townsfolk stir as the picture postcard community awakens from a restless sleep.

KITCHEN - MORNING

Mitchie and Tess sit at the kitchen table, dressed and ready for school as the Tyler's maid serves up breakfast. A small television sits on the counter blaring . Jack, in uniform, stands near the door, talking on the phone.

-I think you girls really should stay home today…your mom won't be mad Tess .-said the maid .

-Your objection is duly noted.-said Tess .

-I'd rather be around a lot of people-replied Mitchie .

From the TV, Mitchie hears her name, "MITCHIE TORRES..." All eyes go to the television.

_-..who escaped a vicious attack last nigh was the daughter of Connie Torres who was brutally killed last year when convicted murderer Charlie Weary..._

From the tv they can see this Charlie Weary , in prison fatigues. A once handsome man, now haggard and worn.

_-..broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Charlie Weary is currently awaiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Mitchie testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution…-_

-It's never gonna stop. Is it?-asked Mitchie .

Jack is off the phone. -Shane was released. His cellular bill was clean. He didn't make those calls.-

-Somebody called me, Jack. I'm not making it up.-said Mitchie .

-I know. We're checking every cellular account in the area. Any calls made to you or Lola Scott are being cross- referenced. It's gonna take time but we'll find him.-

-And my Dad? Any word on him?-

Jack shakes his head "no".

* * *

_**Liked it?**_

_**Loves , Em!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated !**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Rock & Blood :**

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

**

_**A/N : thank 4 the reviews! scary much?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_-Somebody called me, Jack. I'm not making it up.-said Mitchie . _

_-I know. We're checking every cellular account in the area. Any calls made to you or Lola Scott are being cross- referenced. It's gonna take time but we'll find him.-_

_-And my Dad? Any word on him?-_

_Jack shakes his head "no"._

SCHOOL STREET - LATER

Once again, reporters line the street attacking students as they make their way to school, asking questions, hungry for that teenage insight.

Jack's patrol jeep cruises by. Mitchie watches from the passenger's window.

PATROL CAR

Jack pulls up in front of the school. Tess hops out while Mitchie lingers, suddenly unsure. Jack takes notice.

-Hey, it's school. You'll be safe here.-

Mitchie forces herself out of the jeep as a microphone is shoved in her face...

-How does it feel to almost be brutally murdered?-

Jack leaps from the car, intercepting the reporter. -Leave the girl alone, will ya? She wants

to go to school.-

Mitchie eyes the news van that's pulled up behind her. The side door slides open and Renee Skeeter steps out.

-Come on, Mitchie.-said Tess .

-Just a sec...I need to talk to someone. -She heads over to Renee.

Mitchie, puts her head down, hiding her face...avoiding other reporters as she makes her way to...Renee who sits in the open door, checking her face in a mirror. Makeup tries hard to hide Mitch's handwork-a swollen black and blue right cheek.

Renee spots Mitchie immediately and leaps to her feet. -Stop right there.

Mitchie throws her hands up in surrender. -I'm not here to fight.

-Just stay back.-said Renee .

-I want to talk to you.-said Mitchie .

-Kenny. Camera. Now!-the reporter ordered .

Kenny's head darts out from the van.

-Off the record. No cameras.-said Mitchie .

-Forget it!-

Mitchie contains herself. -Please. You owe me.-said the girl .

-I owe you shit. -Renee moves inside the van. But Mitchie is relentless.

-You owe my mother.

-Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case. Somebody was gonna write a book about it.-

-And it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories.-replied the girl angry .

-What is your problem? You got what you wanted. Charlie Weary is in jail. They're gonna gas him. A book is not gonna change that.-

-Do you still think he's innocent?-Mitchie asked .

Renee's interest is peaked. She eyes Mitchie suspiciously.

-He was convicted in a court of law. Your testimony put him away. It doesn't matter what I think.-

-During the trial, you did all those stories about me. You called me a liar.-

-I think you falsely identified him. Yes.-replied the reporter proud of herself .

-Have you talked to Charlie?

-Many times.-replied Renee .

-Has his story changed?-

-Not one word. He admits to having sex with your mother but that's all.-

-He's lying. She wouldn't have touched him. He raped her, then butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat.-

-He was drunk that night. He left his coat at your house, after your mother seduced him…-

-I saw him leaving wearing it.-the girl said .

-But couldn't it have been someone else you saw wearing that coat? The same person who planted it in Charlie's car, framing him? The same person who really killed your mother?-

A long beat. Mitchie considers this for the millionth time.

-No, Charlie murdered my mother. -But there's doubt in her voice. Renee's face lights up.

-You're not so sure anymore, are you?-

Mitchie clams up.

-No, it was Charlie .-

Tess comes waltzing up. -Nice welt.-

Renee ignores Tess, zeroing in on Mitchie, half realizing.

-The killer is still on the loose, isn't he? These murders are related.-

-Yo--let's rock.-said Tess .

Mitchie starts to fidget. -I'm sorry I mangled your face.-

She take off with Tess. Renee calls after her.

-Wait, Mitchie, don't go...

But the girl have already disappeared in the crowd of students moving across campus.

Renee looks to Kenny. -Jesus Christ! An innocent man on death row. A killer still on the loose. Kenny, tell me I'm dreaming.-

-You want to go live?

Renee's mind races with possibilities.

-No, not so fast. We have nothing concrete.-

-When did that ever stop you? You can't sit on this. This is huge.-said Kenny .

-If I'm gonna blow this up-I need hard proof.-

-But it's so much easier when we make it up.-

-Not this time. I owe Charlie that much. Hell, even I thought that man was guilty.-said Renee .

SCHOOL CAMPUS - SECONDS LATER

Tess and Mitchie make their way across campus.

-Just relax. You're at school now. No one can get you here.-

-But if it wasn't Shane it could be anybody. He could be here at school right now.-

They move up the walk as a figure falls in step behind them, sporting a WHITE GHOST MASK.

-Serial killers are smart by definition. They minimize their risk. They plan and pre-calculate everything. Showing up here would be the most lame-brain move he could make.-said Tess .

-He promised me he'd be back.-added Mitchie .

As easy as the figure appeared, it disappears-falling out of site, unseen by either of them.

-I wouldn't put too much stock in a psycho's promise.-replied Tess .

They move up the front steps toward the main doors of the school as the ghost masked figure reappears...standing at the top of the steps...Mitchie sees it first, stopping dead in her tracks.

She steps back, spinning around to find... A ghost face behind her as well, both of them approaching, closing in on her. Mitchie starts to scream when the two ghosts bust up laughing, tearing off across campus.

STREET

In front of the school we catch up a reporter doing a live remote. He holds a mask in his hand.

_-This morning several students, in what appears to be a prank, have been spotted wearing masks. School officials have yet to comment but this is the same type of mask worn by the killer…-_

HALLWAY - MINUTES LATER

Just before the bell. The hallway is congested with students heading to class. Tess is at her locker with Mitchie.

-This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here.-said Mitchie .

-I want you to meet me here right after class, okay?-asked her friend .

Shane appears in the crowd, with Jason tagging behind. Tessspots him first.

-Shit, what is he doing here?-asks Tess .

-I bet he's pissed.-said Mitchie .

-Just ignore him. You had good reason to think what you did.-

Shane and Jason approach. Shane's face is solemn. -Hi, Mitch. Can we talk a sec?-

Mitchie says nothing. She can barely look at him. Tess intervenes.

-You know if I were accused of carving up two people, I'd take the opportunity to skip school.-

-Hey, go easy, Tess. He didn't do it.-said Jason .

-Talk to me, Mitch.-Shane pleaded .

Suddenly, a scream erupts. All eyes go to a ghost masked student running down the hall, screaming wildly, running amuck.

-Why are they doing this?-Mitchie asks .

-Are you kidding? This is like Christmas.-responded Jason .

Shane punches Jason in the side. -Owwww...

-You open your mouth and stupidity pours out.-said Shane .

-Sorry.-apologized Jason .

Mitchie, clearly upset, takes off down the hall. Shane races off after her.

-Stay away from her, Grey.-said Tess then she slams her locker door shut as the bell rings.

CORRIDOR - SECONDS LATER

With first period underway, the halls have cleared. One or two struggling students can be seen rushing to class. Mitchie moves quickly down the hall, rounding a corner, running smack into...

SHANE

They collide hard catching Mitchie off guard, scaring the life out of her. She falls backwards, but Shane catches her fall.

-Jesus!-she says .

-Hey, hey, it's just me.-he replied calmly .

Mitchie pulls away from him quickly. Shane feels the slight.

-What? You don't still think it's me?-

Mitchie catches her breath. - No...I don't...it's just...Oh God, Shane, someone was there, someone tried to kill me.-

-The police say I scared him off. It wasn't me, Mitch.-

-I know. He called again last night at Tess's house.-

-See, it couldn't have been me. I was in jail, remember?-

-I'm so sorry...please understand.-

-Understand what? That I got a girlfriend who would rather accuse me of being a psychopathic killer than touch me?-

-You know that's not true.-she says holding back tears .

-Then what is it? Is there somebody else?-

-NO!-she replied barely screaming .

-Is it the sex thing? Am I being too pushy?-

-No, it's me, Shane. I need time. I'm still adjusting to my mom…-

-It's been a year since she died.-

-Tomorrow. One year tomorrow.-the girl said hurt and bit insulted .

-When are you gonna let that go, Mitchie? Look when my mom left my dad--Me and Nate w-we just accepted it. This is the way it is. She's not coming back.-

-Your parents split up. It's not the same thing. Your mom left town, she's not in a coffin somewhere.-replied the girl sharply .

-You have to move on, Mitch.-

Mitchie starts to walk away but turns back, angry.

-I'm glad to know you're coping so well with life, Shane. But some of us aren't so perfect. Some of us are just trying to hold on.-

Mitchie disappears through a door marked girl's bathroom, leaving Shane alone in the hallway. He smacks his forehead, pissed at himself.

* * *

_**Wow**_

_**Some drama…I love Shane and Mitchie , but he was being an ass!**_

_**Please leave a review if you liked it!**_

_**I'm open 2 suggestions!**_

_**Loves , Em!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Rock & Blood :**

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

**

_**A/N : thanks guys i'm taking your suggestions! keep them coming and review if you like it!**_

_**everyone is a suspect!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

_-I'm glad to know you're coping so well with life, Shane. But some of us aren't so perfect. Some of us are just trying to hold on.-_

Chapter 7

_Mitchie disappears through a door marked girl's bathroom, leaving Shane alone in the hallway. He smacks his forehead, pissed at himself._

GIRL'S BATHROOM

Large and spacious. Closed bathroom stalls line one wall facing a row of sinks and a huge mirror. Mitchie enters as two girls tinkle and talk--each from their respective stalls.

-She was never attacked. I think she made it all up.-said one of the girls .

-Why would she lie about it?-

-Well , it wasn't the first time that she wanted all the attention… the girl has some serious issues.-

Mitchie listens intently.

A toilet flushes. Mitchie quickly jumps in a stall, hiding, just as one of the girls appears from a stall. She looks like that voice--a snotty little twit.

-What if she did it? What if Mitchie killed Lola and Steve?-

-And why would she do that?

-Maybe she was hot for Steve and killed them both in a jealous rage.-

Another toilet flushes.

-Why would Mitchie want to be with Steve? She has her own bubble-butt hot boyfriend Shane Grey -

-Maybe she's a slut just like her mom.-

Inside the stall Mitchie keeps listening . Her face weakening.

-You're evil.

-Please, it's common knowledge. Her mother was a trollop.-

One of the girl appears from her stall--another twit. They both stand in front of the mirror adjusting two snotty faces. - Cut some slack. She watched her mom get butchered.

-And it fucked her up royally. Think about it. It makes perfect sense. Her mom's death leaves her distraught and hostile at a cruel and inhumane world, she's disillusioned, where's God, etc.

Completely suicidal. And one day she snaps. She wants to kill herself but realizes teen suicide is out this year. And homicide is a much healthier therapeutic expression.-

From the stall, Mitchie listens, her heart pounding, jaw quivering.

-Where do you get this shit?

-Disney Channel .

The two girls exit. Mitchie moves out of the stall, catching her reflection in the mirror.

-Pathetic.-she said .

Water drips somewhere from a leaky pipe as wind whistled in from the cracked transom above the bathroom door. It sound almost like a whisper, "Mitchieee..."

The girl spins around. What the... She checks out the bathroom. The doors to the stalls are all closed. She bends down and scans beneath them, looking for feet. No one. Nothing.

Mitchie turns back to the mirror. Suddenly...

Mitchieee...

Unmistakable this time. The voice strikes the girl like a nail through the eye. It comes from one of the stalls. She stands thunderstruck, eyeing the stalls thru the mirror.

-Is someone there?

A long, morose silence. And then:

-It's me, Mitchie.

The girl spins around. Fuck no! HE'S HERE. Terror floods her face. She eyes the exit door, then the row of stalls she must pass to get to it. She checks under the stalls again. Nothing...where the fuck is he? She takes a step forward when...two feet step down from a toilet onto the floor in the last stall. Mitchie's face draws tight as the stall door begins to creak open. She bolts forward, making a break for it...but slips on the wet floor...her feet flying out from under...

Mitchie reaches out...grabs hold of a sink...saves herself from falling...she glimpses a GHOST MASK in the mirror coming for her. A hand grabs her shoulder as she slams her body through the exit door...narrowly escaping.

Mitchie flies out of the bathroom door screaming...burning up the hallway, not looking back. A teacher , hearing her scream, peer out from an open doorway...as Mitchie sprints by him, not stopping...running madly.

* * *

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Principal Himbry reads someone the riot act. -I'm sickened. Your whole havoc-inducing,

thieving, whoring generation disgusts me.- He is talking with two ghost masked students standing at attention. Mr. Himbry rips the mask off of one of the student's heads.

-Two students have been savagely murdered. And this is how we express our compassion

and sensivity?

He rips the mask off the other student.

-We throw on a mask and dance around campus just hoping someone else gets butchered before we get bored again. You're both expelled.

The ghost doth protest-Aw, come on, Mr. Himbry, it was just a joke.-

-Yeah, that's not fair.

A deep rooted hostility has taken over Mr. Himbry's face. Neither student budges, scared to even breathe. -No, it's not fair. Fairness would be to rip your insides out and hang you from

a tree so you can be exposed for the desensitized, heartless little shits that you are.-

Suddenly the door bursts open and Mitchie appears, hysterical and crying .

-He's here...I saw him...he's here...

Mr. Himbry rushes to her, arms outstretched. -Easy child.

Mitchie collapses in his arms.

SCHOOL STREET - MINUTES LATER

Jack's patrol jeep is parked in front of the school. He stands in the open driver's door talking on the radio. -She's okay. Looks like some boys were teasing her. Himbry's shutting down the

school though. I want you to take look around.-

-Yes, sir, sheriff.

Jack shuts the jeep door and heads for campus when Renee Skeeter appears, her fake face aglow. -Hi! Renee Skeeter . Field Correspondent, INSIDE STORY.

-I know who you are, ma'am. How's the eye?-

-Productive. So they're closing down the school?

-Well..uh...yes ma'am. For the time being. -Jack heads for the school building. Renee scurries along side him flirtatiously.

-And why is that? Has something happened?

-You're not supposed to be here, ma'am.

-I know, I should be in New York covering the Britney Spears stalker but who knew? Please, call me Renee. You look awfully young to be a police officer.-

Jack's eyes wander down to Renee's long legs, the way her hips move as she walks...he's clearly distracted.

-I'm twenty-five years old, ma'am.

-Twenty-five, huh? In a demographic study I proved to be most popular amongst males, 11-24. I just missed you. Of course, you don't look a day over twelve, except in the upper torso area. Does the force require that you work out?

Jack looks away, blushing a bit. -No, ma'am. Because of my boyish good looks, muscle mass has increased my acceptance as a serious police officer.

They approach the school's front entrance. Suddenly, Mr. Himbry's voice in amplified through intercoms across campus via the PA system. They stop to listen.

_-"Your attention please. Due to the recent events that have occurred and until it comes to a resolve--effective immediately--all classes are suspended till further notice. The Malibu Police Dept. has also asked me to announce a city wide curfew beginning at 6 o'clock PM. I repeat..."_

Renee speaks over Mr. Himbry's voice. -Boy, you people sure do make fuss over a serial killer.-

-Serial killer is not really accurate, ma'am. The killer has yet to strike twice.-

-Well, we can hope, can't we? We certainly don't have any leads. A ghost mask, a cellular phone--not much there.

-We're tracking the cellular phone bill.

-Really? You guys are good. And have you located Mitchie's father?

-No, not yet.-replied Jack

-He's not a suspect, is he?

-We haven't ruled out that possibil... -Jack, realizing he's said too much, clams up. -If you'll excuse me, ma'am.

-Am I keeping you? I'm sorry.

-That's quite alright. If I may say so, ma'am, you're much prettier in person.-

Jack starts up the school's front steps as the bell rings.

-So you do watch the show?

He turns to her earnestly as students come pouring out the front doors.

-I just turned 25. I was 24 for a whole year.

-You are precious. Please, call me Renee. -She smiles deliciously, gives him a wink, then struts off as Jack, like a nervous little school boy watches her go.

SCHOOL CORRIDOR - SECONDS LATER

School is clearing out. The halls have begun to empty as Tess escorts Mitchie down the hallway.

-It was just some sick fuck having a laugh.

-It was him, Tess. I know it.

Tess wants to believe her but...

-You are not to be alone again. Is that clear? If you pee--I pee.

Jason appears.

-Is this not cool or what? Hey, Mitch, what happened?-he asks .

-For once, Jase, drop it.-said Tess .

-Okay, but whatever you did--the entire student body thanks you.-

Jason moves to Tess and gives her a kiss.

-And to celebrate this impromptu fall break, I propose we have a party. Tonight, my house.-

-Are you serious?-asks Mitchie .

-My parents are out of town. It'll be like my hurricane bash last year. Nothing extreme. Just a few of us, hangin'.-said Jason .

Tess warms to the idea.

-This could be good. What do you think, Mitch?

-I don't know...

-Come on. Pathos has it's perks.

Mitchie considers trying hard to be good spirited.

-Remember, there's safety in numbers.-explained Jason .

-Yeah, okay...whatever.

-Cool. See you guys tonight. Bring food. - Jason speeds off, sliding down the empty hallway.

* * *

**_liked it?_**

**_xoxo_**

**_M&M _**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rock & Blood :**

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape. **

* * *

_**A/N : IMPORTANT CHAPTER I'm taking your suggestions guys , keep them coming!…and yeah maybe the killer should call Shane…or not? Making some twists…It's not like the movie… **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_Tess warms to the idea about the party at Jason's ._

_-This could be good. What do you think, Mitch?_

_-I don't know..._

_-Come on. Pathos has it's perks._

_Mitchie considers trying hard to be good spirited._

_-Remember, there's safety in numbers.-explained Jason . _

_-Yeah, okay...whatever._

_-Cool. See you guys tonight. Bring food. - Jason speeds off, sliding down the empty hallway._

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - LATER

Mr. Himbry sits at his desk staring at the ghosts masks before him. He picks one of them up, snickering.- Damn...

He stands and moves to the closet next to his office door. He pulls it open to reveal a mirror hooked inside the door. He tries the mask on, pulling it over his face, looking in the mirror when...a knock at the door stops him . He rips the mask off his head , turns to his office door and opens it to reveal an empty doorway . He pokes his head into the outer office area and looks around. But no one's there. -Yes? Hello?

The place is empty. A little suspicious he closes the door, catching his reflection in the closet mirror. He looks at the mask in his hands. Jesus, even he's jumpy. Two seconds later another knock at the door Himbry grabs the door quickly, this time throwing it open. Again no one's there. He steps out into the outer office determined to catch a prankster.

Completely empty. Mr. Himbry moves through the outer office and into the school corridor. The overhead lights have been turned off and the corridor is now dark and deserted. He looks up and down the hall. Only a janitor is seen in the distance pushing a broom.

-Little shits. -Mr. Himbry reenters his office, moving to his desk, when he spots the closet door now closed shut .

This gives him a pause-he had left it open. Hadn't he? Suddenly, he can't remember. He shifts uneasy, reaching for the door knob, pulling the door open to reveal...an empty closet ,he stands still a moment, suddenly realizing someone could easily now be standing behind the open closet door. Nervously, he pushes it shut to reveal nothing . Himbry shakes away his jitters, realizing he's spooked himself. He continues to his desk, pushing his office door shut when a ghost masked figure lunges from behind it...knife in hand. Quick and easy. Three quick jabs to the stomach and Himbry goes down. The ghost masked figure towering above him.

TESS 'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON - LATER

The late afternoon sun is quickly disappearing. Tess and Mitchie rock on the front porch looking out into the small town neighborhood. Jack's patrol jeep is parked in the driveway.

Despite loud music, blaring from an inside stereo, this is a quiet moment.

-Maybe this guy Weary is telling the truth. Maybe he was having an affair with your mom.-

-So you think my mom was a slut too?

-I didn't say that, Mitch. But you know there were rumors. Your dad was always out of town on business. Maybe your mom was a very unhappy woman.-

-If they were having an affair how come that Weary couldn't prove it in court?

-You can't prove a rumor. That's why it's a rumor.-said Tess snapping fingers .

-Created by that little tabloid twit Skeeter .-said Mitchie .

Tess tries to be delicate -It goes further back, Mitch. There's been talk about other men.

-And you believe it?

-Well…-

-Just..don't …okay? -replied Mitchie with eyes watering .

A long silence as the broken girl agonizes over all of this. She stands up and moves to the edge of the porch and stares out onto the neighborhood.

-If I was wrong Weary, then he's still out there.-

-Don't go there, Mitch. You're starting to sound like some bad soap opera . Don't freak yourself out--we've got a long night ahead of us.-

-You're right. I'm cracking up. Ignore me.

-Come on, let's rock.

Mitchie follows Tess inside the house never seeing the ghost masked figure that stands across the street, under a tree. His presence so subtle and unobtrusive you'd have to see this movie a second time to know he was there all along.

* * *

SHANE AND NATE'S HOUSE - LATER

In the living room Nate is watching some random movies while Shane is talking on the phone with Jason .

-Piece of cake. She'll be there.-said Jason .

-Thanks, butt wart. You did good.-replied Shane going to the kitchen and grabbing some snacks from the fridge .

-So you gonna try and make up with Mitch?-

-Duh...that's quick.-

-I was just asking. Why are you always at me?-asked Jason

-Because I'm trying to build your self-esteem…you're -

Then Shane turns around and goes back to the living room where his younger brother is laughing out louder and making a mess in the expensive couch . He hears some screaming too .-WHAT THE FUCK NATE? I'm trying to have a talk here …- Shane says and throws his brother a pillow . Nate doesn't do anything and shows him the finger and goes back to his movies .

-Hey , what's going on? -asked Jason concerned from the other line -I heard some screaming… -

-It was just Nate and his fucking horror movie marathon…-

-He still watches that shit?-asked Jason laughing .

-Y-Yeah , sometimes…but I prefer he being at home , than at the streets so late -

After all seems that Shane did care about his little brother .

-Oh...wasn't he suppose to be at the blockbuster ?-asked Jason .

-Yeah , in 10 minutes .

-Anyway , are you ready for tonight ? -asked Jason .

-Sure! -said Shane .

-See you! -

Shane hung up and goes to his room to get changed . Minutes later Nate is still lying on the couch when the phone RINGS . He is too lazy to pick it up .

-NATE! Could you please pick up the phone I'm on the fucking bathroom! -screamed Shane from upstairs .

Nate curses and picked it up the phone .

-Hello?

-Are you alone in the house? -said the voice .

-UHH…are you another Shane's girl…oh wait now he fucks boys?…I knew that mommy and daddy's golden boy was up to something …-

-You can call me whatever you want -replied the voice .

-OKAYY , look I'm not interested , I'm going to hang up and you can call back tomorrow -

-WAIT! -said the voice .

-Now what? -asked Nate tired .

-LISTEN IF YOU HANG UP I'LL GUT YOUR BRAINS OFF -

Nate froze , even that he is a boy and things like that shouldn't scare him the voice from the other line did . In that moment Shane walks into the living room and notices his brother's face, he takes the phone pissed .

-WHO IS THIS ? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS ? -The line went dead and Shane doesn't need to ask about this , Nate's faces speak for himself .

-SHIT! -says Shane running a hand through his hair .

A second later the silence breaks when they heard a horn from Jason's car waiting outside .

LATER

They come to a building centrally located in the heart of Main Street. A huge, blue monstrosity that's bigger than the local bank and post office combined. The sign in front reads Blockbuster huge and crowded. Nate is already in his Blockbuster get up, is busy helving returns when Jason appears--knocking the videos out of his hand.

-Jesus, this place is packed.-said Jason .

-We had a run in the mass murder section -Nate replied picking up videos .

-I wonder by _who_ ? -asked Jason trying to be funny , cause Nate's currently obsession are horror low-budget movies .

-Shut up! -said Nate still a bit shocked about the call .

-Anyway …you coming tonight?

-I guess …I didn't want to but Shane doesn't want me to stay alone in the house… you know….I can't believe it- says Nate looking off .

-What?-asked Jason .

Nate refers to his brother who stands down the aisle talking to two girls . The twits from the bathroom perhaps.

-If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath would you be standing in the horror section?-asked Nate .

-It was all a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything….and I can't believe that you just said that he is your fucking brother … he was worried shit about you minutes ago …-

- Oh well…you are right but he's got killer printed all over his forehead. -

-Ok , we are going to suppose he is still a suspect… then why'd the police let him go?

-Because, obviously they don't watch enough movies. This is standard horror movie stuff. _Prom Night_ revisited.- Nate moves down the aisle .

Jason rolled eyes . -Why would he want to kill his own girlfriend?

-There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. That's the beauty of it all. Simplicity. Besides, if it's too complicated you lose your target audience.

-So what's his reason?-asked Jason not quite catching the last sentence .

-Maybe Mitchie wouldn't have sex with him.-

-RIGHTTT … because she's saving herself for you.-Jason laughs .

-Could be. Now that Shane 's tried to mutilate her, you think Mitch would go out with me?-

-I think her father did it. How come they can't find his ass?-asked Jason .

-Because he's probably dead. His body will come popping out in the last reel somewhere...eyes gauged. See, the police are always off track with this shit, if they'd watch PROM NIGHT they'd save time. There's formula to it. A very simple one. _Everyone's always a suspect--the father, the principal, the town derelict..._

-Which is you…-added Jason .

-So while they're off investigating a dead end, Shane , who's been written off as a suspect, is busy planning his next hunting expedition.-

-How do we know you're not the killer?

Nate spins around to find his older brother right behind him. Busted.

-Uh...hi, Shane .

-Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost it's reality button?-asked Shane insulted .

Nate shrugs, taking all back -You're absolutely right. I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, I'd be the prime suspect.-

-And what would be your motive?-asked Jason .

-It's 2008--motives are incidental.-replied Nate .

* * *

_**OH! How the tables have turned! Right?**_

_**There's a few chapters till the end **_

_**Who is the killer? I have no idea…believe me . Still open to suggestions!! **_

_**Review if you liked it and make my day!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emily . **_

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

_****_

Rock & Blood :

__

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

**

_**A/N : thanks guys 4 the reviews there were awesome! U have 2 pay attention to Tess's celebrity crush and read the **__**note at the end .**__** Now enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_-Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost it's reality button?-asked Shane insulted . _

_Nate shrugs, taking all back -You're absolutely right. I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, I'd be the prime suspect.-_

_-And what would be your motive?-asked Jason . _

_-It's 2008--motives are incidental.-replied Nate . _

MAIN STREET - LITTLE LATER

Jack's patrol jeep makes it's way down main street. It's almost dark. The street is close to deserted. Jack's behind the wheel having a heated conversation with Tess while Mitchie stares out the window.

-A party? Mom's gonna kill you. Then me.

-Don't be so self-righteous. It's just a little blow out--we'll be perfectly safe.-replied Tess .

Mitchie stares out the window. Closed signs fill the storefronts, a few people rush to their car, in a hurry to beat curfew.

-God, look at this place, it's THE TOWN THAT DREADED SUNDOWN. -said Mitchie .

-Hey, I saw that movie. True story, 'bout some killer in Texas.

-Hey, Mitch. Just think if they make a movie about you. Who's gonna play you?-asked Tess .

-Oh, god...

Jack comes to a stop, parking the car in front of the police station. He looks to Mitchie with a brotherly smile.

-I see you as a young Reese Witherspoon myself.

-Thanks, Jack. But with my luck they'd cast Lindsay Lohan . .

They pile out of the jeep. Jack heads for the station. -I'll just be a few minutes. Don't go

far.-

The girls take off for the local supermarket that sits across the street.

-Is Shane going to be there tonight?

-He better not be. I told Jason to keep his mouth shut. I think we can live without Mr. Rockstar one night . -

They approach the grocery store. Small and simple. Mitchie and Tess grab a shopping cart from the bin and enter the store, pushing the cart through two sliding glass doors.

A lone check out lady behind the counter, big and frumpy, looks up from counting money.

-You girls gonna have to hurry it up. We're under curfew.

-Two minutes tops. -said Tess .

They make a bee-line for the junk food section just as the automated doors slide shut behind them and a... ghost masked figure appears , out of nowhere, standing just outside, watching, quietly through the glass store windows.

* * *

POLICE STATION - SHERIFF'S OFFICE

Sheriff Burke's face heats up as Deputy Tyler marches in, hurriedly.

-Jack ! Where the hell you been, boy?

-Keeping my eye on Mitchie .

-Listen up, Jack, because it's bad. Real bad. Aircomp just faxed us. The calls were listed to Richard Torres --Mitchie's father. He made the calls with his cellular phone. It's confirmed.-

-Couldn't his cellular number have been cloned?-asked Jack .

-There's more. Guess what tomorrow is? The anniversary of his wife's death. It all fits. He's our man.-

-Have you contacted the bureau?

-They believe he's out of state by now. We'll keep roadblocks and curfew in effect through the night. If he's not picked up by morning--we'll do a house to house.-said Burke .

-You think he could still be in town?

-He'd have to be crazy. Where's Mitchie?

-She's with my sister. Should I bring her in?

-Hold off for now. Just stay close to her.

-She'll be with her friends over at Jason Hall's tonight.-

-Watch her. Don't let on--just keep your eyes out.

-Yes, sir.

* * *

SUPERMARKET - FEW MINUTES LATER

Mitchie and Tess push a basket through the junk food section. The store is completely empty. The girls gab freely.

-Shane's right. Whenever he touches me, I just can't relax…

-You have a few intimacy issues as a result of your mother's untimely death . It's no big deal. You'll thaw out. -

-But he's been so patient with me, Tess. You know, with all the sex stuff. How many guys would put up with a girlfriend who's sexually anorexic?

-Shane and his penis don't deserve you. -said Tess .

Mitchie grabs some chips and salsa from the shelf. Down the aisle, through the storefront window the ghost masked figure still stands watching their every move.

Outside the supermarket Mitchie pushes the cart out of the glass door with Tessriding it. The ghost masked figure is nowhere to be found.

-What do you think about when you're having sex?-asked Mitchie .

-With Jason , there's little time to stop and reflect. But sometimes before, to relax and get in the mood, I think about Kevin Jonas -

Mitchie pushes the cart and Tess across the street.

-Excuse me …Who?

-Kevin Jonas , DUH! --the oldest member of the Jonas Brothers . Remember that episode of Hannah Montana?… He would come around every now and then with his guitar and sing _"Anywhere we are anywhere we go , everybody's knows , we got the party with us ..."_

He had straight hair back then . God, I was in love with Kevin , he was so hot. The other bothers are so fine too , but Kevin Jonas was very instrumental in my maturing as a woman.-

Mitchie stares at her friend blankly . -Don't take this as an insult the Jonas Brothers are hot…but how does that get you in the mood with Jason ?-

-During foreplay, I sing their first hit to myself. _"Ooo, this is an S.O.S , don't wanna second guess , this is the bottom line "_ It's a real turn on.-

- No fucking way . -replied Mitchie .

-The little one Nick Jonas wrote the song himself. I'm convinced the lyrics had a secret meaning, _"I gave my all for you , now my heart's in two ..."_

Mitchie pushes the cart up to Jack 's jeep. Tess hops off.

-What secret meaning? Like a Satanical thing?-asked Mitchie .

-Hey you gotta listen to them , watching them on tv , Mitch . Their _basket_ is bigger than the one you're pushing.-replied Tess .

-TESS!

-Oh, Mitchie . WHAT? A guy can talk tits till he's dead but the minute you mention an eight inch weenie. Watch out.-

Mitchie stops just short of a laugh. Tess pulls the back jeep door, loading the groceries in. Behind her, the ghost masked figure appears, just out of their sight, behind the jeep's open back door.

-There's that sense of humor. I knew it still existed. Ohh, Mitch, let's have some fun tonight.-

-Deal. -Mitchie moves to the back door and closes it shut, when from behind... Jack stands. Mitch jumps, startled.

-You girls ready.-he asks .

-Yeah.

-Looks like I'm your personal bodyguard tonight, Mitch .-said Jack

-No, Jack . You'll ruin the whole night. -complaint Tess .

-Sorry, police orders. I'll stay out of the way, I promise.-

-Shit.

Tess kicks the shopping cart out of the way, blindly. It rolls down the road by itself, gaining speed on a decline running smack into the ghost masked figure who stops the cart cold with one hand.

* * *

_**Okay! Hope you liked this chapter . **_

_**So…should I kill Nate , Shane , Jason , Tess , Mitchie?**_

_**One thing : I'm afraid of Nate , I don't think he's gonna make it . What do you think?**_

_**Please Review and make my day…Tess's celebrity crush cracked me up .**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&M **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Rock & Blood :**

**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.

* * *

******

_**A/N : last chapter was successful…ok guys Tess , Shane , Nate , you asked for it…don't kill me please please Review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 **_

_Tess kicks the shopping cart out of the way, blindly. It rolls down the road by itself, gaining speed on a decline running smack into the ghost masked figure who stops the cart cold with one hand._

COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT

Jack's jeep makes it's way down a long, winding road. Headlights illuminate the thick woods that line each side. Following behind them at a discreet distance is a huge white news van.

Jack comes to the end of the road. It dead ends at...Jason's house which sits alone in a clearing, big and ominous with no neighbors in sight. A huge old home just ripe for a night of fun and...terror. From the looks of things the party has already started. Music is blaring . A few kids hang on the porch.

LIVING ROOM - MINUTES LATER

A big room with kids talking and drinking . A stereo blasts music while the TV airs around the clock killer coverage.

Tess and Mitchie enter with groceries. Various friends greet them.

-Caterer's here. -said Tess .

The girls carry bags through a hallway that opens up onto an enormous kitchen. Jason and some guys are leaning over the sink preparing some drinks .

-Sprite and Coke …that's mature-said Tess .

-Where you guys been? We had to start without you.-replied Jason- ….Hi Mitchie! -

-Hey Jason -Mitchie replied .

-So….you heard that someone called Nate , right?

-Really ?-asked Tess concerned and taking a soda from the fridge .

-Well , whether the killer called him or Shane , Shane was pretty pissed , you know how he is when they mess with his little brother …-added Jason .

-Oh my god! -said Tess hugging Jason .

Suddenly Mitchie feels guilty , she's been so worry about herself and her mother's death that she felt that she doesn't deserve Shane , her own boyfriend and her friends .

-Mitchie…say something please…-begged Tess when the brunette doesn't say anything .

-I…I…I have to go…-then Mitchie disappears .

JASON'S HOUSE - ROAD

The news van pulls up and parks unobtrusively on the side of the road a few feet down from the front yard. Inside the van Kenny and Renee move around inside the van. Kenny hovers over a control panel complete with video monitors. -What's the plan?

-Prep the compact, we'll hide it in a window and tape all of tonight's festivities.-she says .

Kenny picks up a compact video camera the size of his fist. He checks its battery pack.

-The control board's glitched. You know we can't carry a live picture.-

-What's the delay?

-About thirty seconds. -Kenny replied .

-As long as it records I don't give a shit. We're not doing a remote.

Renee slides open the side door and steps out into the darkness, not seeing the figure that stands behind her. A hand grabs her shoulder, Renee's heart stops as she spins around to find... Jack , smiling, extremely pleased to see her.

-Evening, ma'am.

-Deputy...good evening.

-What brings you out to these parts?

-You never know when or where a story will break.

-Not much story here. Just a bunch of kids cutting loose.-said Jack

-Then what are you doing here?

-Keeping an eye on things. Checking the place out.-he responded .

-Mind if I join you?

Jack considers for a whole two seconds. -Not at all.

Renee leans in the van, grabs the camera from Kenny's hand, and throws it in her bag. She gives Kenny a wink.

KITCHEN

Jason and Tess are moving about the kitchen, preparing a junk food feast. Other teens pop in and out. Nate appears amongst them. He carries an armful of videos. -I thought we'd make it a blockbuster night.-he says and lets the videos splatter across the kitchen counter. Jason and Tess dive in.

-I thought everything was checked out. -said Jason .

-I had 'em hid in the foreign section.-

Mitchie appears standing in the doorframe . -Hey Nate…

-Hi Mitchie -he approaches her quietly .

- I'm so sorry….

-Hey , stop! , nothing of this it's your fault…-he tries to explain .

-No it is! …it is because I'm Shane's girlfriend and you are his brother…-Nate hugs her and she tries not to break in tears mostly because she promised Tess that this was going to be a fun night -…and lately I've been a bitch with him!

-Shh , Shh , don't worry Mitch ..everything is going to be ok -he hugs her tightly and then Shane enters the house , when he sees this scene about his own girlfriend crying and his brother comforting him he's suddenly jealous and upset…he goes to another direction .

-O-K , so what do we watch first? -asked Tess breaking Nate's and Mitchie special moment , then Jason and her girlfriend exchanged some awkward glances .

LIVING ROOM - FEW MINUTES LATER

The party is going strong. Ten maybe fifteen people stand, sit, lean. Some crowd around the floor in front of the television. Nate is taking a vote about Connect Three's best video clip .

-_Play my music or Gotta find you_? Come on people…

Hands go up. and the doorbell rings . Jason goes for it. - I got it. Tess get me a beer. They're

in the fridge in the garage. -

-What am I? The beer wench? -she complaint standing up .

-Hey, guess who's here? It's that chick from INSIDE STORY?

They look up the hallway to see Jack and Renee standing in the foyer.

-Shit, Jack!-said Tess

Everyone perks up, eyeing Renee .

-What is she doing here? -asked Tess to her brother .

-She's with me. I just wanted to check on things.-

The guys in the room are drooling over Renee. Including Jason .

-So you did--now leave...and take your media muff with you.- Tess takes off for the kitchen.

Renee has quickly become the focus of the party. All eyes are on her.

-I watch your show regularly. -said some teen .

-This must be big news to be on INSIDE STORY. -said Jason .

-Huge. -said Renee .

-Wanna interview us?

-We could be like two grief stricken students and we'll say really nice things about our good friends who were slaughtered senselessly.-added Nate .

-I can cry on cue.-says Jason .

Renee eyes the bookshelf above the television. -Maybe later?

Suddenly, Renee starts to cough. -Can I trouble you for some water?

-How 'bout a beer? Nate--get the lady a beer.-demanded Jason .

-You get it.

Renee slips the camera from her bag--hits the on switch and holds it behind her...waiting for the right moment.

BACK IN FOYER

-Have they found my father?

-Afraid not. -replied Jack .

-Should I be worried?

-Not yet.

KITCHEN

Tess is alone in the kitchen. She empties popcorn into a bowl, then pulls open the refrigerator...looks quickly, then remembers... she moves through the adjoining laundry room to the garage . The kitchen door opens and light floods the darkened garage. Tess stands in the doorway searching for a light switch. She finds a button and hits it. The electric garage door starts to rise. Wrong switch. She hits it again and it closes. She finds another switch. CLICK. A small light bulb overhead comes on, barely lighting the large two car garage, leaving pockets of shadows along the wall.

Tess spots the refrigerator against a far wall and heads for it, not seeing the kitchen door, quietly, slowly, closing behind her, sealing her off from the rest of the house. Tess stumbles to the refrigerator and throws it open. Its light casts a glow across her face , she jumps, spinning around just in time to see a cat escape through a large pet door that's built into the garage door. She smiles at her jumpiness then she loads up with as many beer as her hands will carry and heads back to the kitchen. At the kitchen door, she juggles the beer, reaching for the knob. It's locked.

-SHIT!

She kicks it with her foot several times. -Hey, Shitheads!

A moment. No answer.

-OH, SHIT PISS!

Tess leans over and, with her elbow, hits the garage door button. It begins to rise. She moves towards the rising door, beer in hand. Suddenly the garage door resets , reversing direction, moving down, closing.

-What the...

Tess spins around to see a ghost masked figure . Silhouetted in the dark, next to the kitchen door, his hand on the switch. Tess at once gasps taken back, but then relaxes.

-Is that you, Nate? Cute.

The figure stares at her, blankly.

-And what movie is this from? BLOODY GARAGE?

Tess takes a step towards the figure .

- Seriously , lose the mask. If Mitchie sees it, she'll flip.

The figure shakes his head slowly from side to side.

-Oh, you wanna play psycho killer?

The figure slowly nods.

-Can I be the star of the movie ?

The figure slowly nods again.

-Okay, let's see. "No, please don't kill me , I'm too pretty to die "-

Tess takes a step to move around the figure, but he steps too, blocking her.

-Cut, Casper. That's a wrap. -Tess moves again, sidestepping the figure, but he's faster and cuts her off. Tess juggles the beer against her chest with one hand and with the other pushes the figure hard, knocking him aside.

-Fuck , Nate--will you stop?

But as the figure intercepts, lunging forward, grabbing her wrist hard, Tess stumbles...beer cans hit the floor, spewing...

-You little shit. -Tess yanks hard, releasing his hold when a flash of silver catches her eye. She looks down, glimpsing a long sharp blade as it darts forward, cutting into her forearm.

The girl pulls back, horrified, as the moment turns deadly serious.

The figure advances on her--knife out, ready. She staggers backwards, holding her bloody arm, backing into the refrigerator, screaming .

-Who are you? -she asks .

The figure lashes out with the knife. Tess dodges it, leaping back against the fridge. The figure advances. Instinctively, she rips the top freezer door open, bashing the figure in the face, sending him backwards, reeling. Tess bolts to the closed garage door . In a panic, she beats and pulls on it, trying to make it lift. She eyes the figure...he's recovering...

She goes for the pet door, dropping to the floor, diving for it...she wedges her upper body through, her head, shoulders, torso just as the figure pounces, grabbing hold of her feet. Tess goes crazy screaming and kicking trying to get through.

She beats and wildly, unable to see the figure on the other side... a true fighter, Tess kicks hard, making direct contact with the figure , knocking him away.

She takes the moment to pull herself through further...but she stops...stuck. She pulls and tugs but can't move. She listens but hears nothing. Where did he go? An agonizing silence. And then... the garage door is activated. It begins to rise upward, taking Tess with it. She screams madly -NOOOOOOOO...

Tess's arms and legs fly about violently as she tries to free herself from the door, but it moves too fast, carrying her up... she looks above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as her neck hits the first beam, snapping instantly.

* * *

_**Liked it? Last scene was based on "Scream"**_

_**So Tess is out…who's next? What's going on between Nate and Mitchie?**_

_**It's Nate the killer? What happens if Shane is the killer? **_

_**SEQUEL? Please review and leave your comments about this! You will make my day .**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&M**_


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE TO READ

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE :** first of all thanks for your amazing reviews peace.love.happiness17 , jblove3, Ch3eSuS'x,itsk4yl4duh, NicksGirlFerSuree , Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas , iLuvNiCk4EveR , RockonForever123, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x , maria08bernal , future-rokkstarr

I'm thinking on a sequel , and I also wanted to ask you if you will read it?

I have an idea to make a cross-over , what do you think?

_**Wizards of Waverly Place cross-over?**_

_**Hannah Montana cross-over?**_

_**And of course I will add other Camp Rock's characters that here aren't!**_

_Meanwhile…Tess is out , so who's next? ….Mitchie , Jason ?_

What do you think?

_**Please , Please let me know…I will appreciate!**_

Xoxo

**M&M **

_Ps : I have msn if you want to talk! emy fanhpjt (you know what) hotmail add me!_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**A/N : your last reviews were amazing thank you! . To make things clear **__**this story will have an end**__** and the survivors will live happily after…but the killer always come back right?…now you guys asked for it…enjoy and please review! .**_ _RATED T for language ._

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_Tess's arms and legs fly about violently as she tries to free herself from the door, but it moves too fast, carrying her up... she looks above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as her neck hits the first beam, snapping instantly._

MINUTES LATER

It's getting late and some kids leave through the front door, muttering, "parents and curfew", etc. The door hangs open wide. Mitchie moves to close it when Shane appears in a classic fake scare.

-Shane ? Jesus, you scared me.

Jason appears. -Dude. What are you doing here? -asked Jason with a wink .

-I was hoping Mitch and I could talk.-

-If Tess sees you--she'll draw blood.-explained Mitchie .

-You guys can go up to my parents room? To talk and...whatever.-offered Jason .

-Subtlety, Jase. Look it up.-replied Shane .

-It's okay. We need to talk. -Mitchie grabs his hand and leads him up the staircase. Nate appears from the kitchen just in time to see Mitchie and Shane disappear upstairs.

-So he didn't come here to watch his little brother after all?-

-He came to make up…get over it!-replied Jason .

-There goes my chance with Mitch -said Nate .

-Like you had one…-the older boy laughed .

NEWSVAN

Kenny fidgets at the control board. He hits a couple buttons, bangs the side of the monitor and a picture emerges...the living room. The camera is positioned just above the television. The party is in full swing. Several teens sit right in front of the television. Because of the camera's position they appear to be staring right into the lens. Suddenly, the van's side door slides open and Renee pops in. -Got a picture. Perfect placement. We can see everything.-

Renee is ecstatic. -Tell me, Kenny, has a cheesy tabloid journalist ever won the Pulitzer?

BEDROOM

A large, master bedroom with glass doors that lead out onto a balcony. Mitchie and Shane stare at each other for a long moment. Awkward.

-So... -she started .

-So...I'm sorry. I've been a selfish shit and I'm sorry. -

-No, Shane. I'm the one who's been selfish and self-absorbed with all of my post traumatic stress. -

-You lost your mom...

-But you're right--enough is enough. I can't wallow in the grief process forever and I can't keep lying to myself about who my mom was.-

Shane bows his head quietly, knowingly.

-I think in some weird analytical bullshit way I'm scared I'm gonna turn out just like her, you

know? Like the bad seed or something...

-Oh Mitchie ...

-Everytime I get close to you I see my mom. I know it doesn't make sense.-

-Sure it does. She was the one who gave you the opportunity to go to Camp Rock in the first place…without her we wouldn't have even met..- he finished , when they are both finally sitting in the edge of the bed Mitchie finally has the courage to get closer to him and they both hugged , Shane's hug it's not like Nate's , this definitely has more intimacy .

-But this is real life …we can't be living in that summer forever .-

-Sure we can , Mitch. You see for me that Camp was like a one great big movie. Only you can't pick your genre…I guess . -

-I wanna let go. I do...

-Ssshh...everything's gonna be okay. I promise.-he said .

Mitchie takes the initiative, acting on impulse, kissing him long and hard. She breaks away passionately, out of breath. Shane nibbles her neck. She stares at him with pure love .

-C-can we just cuddle? -They smile at each other.

-Yeah Mitch we can do that -replied Shane and take her in his protective arms .

LIVING ROOM - MINUTES LATER

The camera sits on the book shelf lodged between two knickknacks, completely inconspicuous. The camera widens to reveal several teens watching the TV--the horror diehards. -Look, here it comes. SPLAT!

-The blood's not the right color. Why do they do that? It's too red.

-Here comes another... -said Nate getting excited .

-How can you watch this shit over and over?-asked a bored teen .

-Shhhhh. -says Nte .

-I wanna see someone's breasts. When do we see some fucking 's breasts? -asked Jason .

-Hey if you wanted a good porno , you just had to ask , but good virgin kids don't see that kind of things my friend !-replied Nate .

-I'm not a virgin! -Jason said and threw his friend a pillow .

-No way.!-said another teen .

-Yep..why do you think the virgins always live…only the virgins can outsmart the killer in the

big chase scene…they are rules for that ! -

Jason finishes his beer . -What rules?

Nate hits the pause button on the remote and stands in front of the television, explaining.

-Pff just the usual stuff…never have sex , never drink or do drugs and never say "I'll be right back"

-That's bullshit -laughed Jason .

-No , it's not!

-Wanna another beer? -asked Jason .

-Yeah.

-Oh well…then I'll be right back - Everybody "ooohhs".

-There he goes folks--a dead man. Wave bye-bye.-said Nate .

NEWSVAN - CONTINUOUS

Renee and Kenny watch the monitor. The party is clearing out some a rap at the van door. Gale pulls it open to see Deputy Tyler standing, his face all smiles.

-Sheriff just radioed me. I'm gonna check out a possible lead. Thought you might like to join me.-

-What kind of lead?

-A car was spotted in the bushes a little ways up the road.-

- I'd love to. If you're sure it's alright?-asked Renee .

-Ma'am, I am the Deputy of this town.-

-Can I bring Kenny?

Jack feels quite embarrassed and talk to quickly -NO! I mean...I should probably take just you.

Renee steps out of the van turning back to Kenny.-I'll be back.-She slides the van door closed.

ROAD - CONTINUOUS

Renee heads for Jack's patrol jeep.

-Actually, I thought we could walk. It's not far.- Renee appears skeptical, but smiles anyway. She's genuinely smitten by this young guy.

LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Scary music fills the room. The party is reduced to the diehards in front of the television.

Nate is pointing at the TV -Look, here comes the best shot! -

-Finally!-replied other guys .

BEDROOM

Mitchie and Shane are passionately making out in the bed . He has his head buried in her neck.

While Mitchie sings to herself _" Ooo this is an S.O.S , don't wanna second guests, this is the bottom line…" _just like Tess advice her .It's definitely working cause both of them are enjoying it .

--

Back in the living room, the horror fest continues when the phone rings .Everyone ignores it. It rings again. Finally, Nate grabs the receiver from the side table.

-Hello? Yeah...HOLY SHIT.

Nate, freaked, drops the phone, finds the TV remote and pauses the movie, the others protest

"Hey, Put is back..." etc.-Listen up. They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field.-

This stills the room. Complete silence as the news sinks in. On different faces...a moment of devastation…disbelief. And then: -So what are we waiting for?-shouted one teen .

-Let's get over there before they pry him down.-

And in seconds the room is empty as everyone bolts for the door.. Hootin' and hollerin ' ...leaving Nate, alone in the living room. He returns to the movie.

-We were just getting to the good part- he said yawning .

* * *

_**Please review if you liked it!**_

_**I know it was a bit boring , but it had to be done especially for Shane and Mitchie!**_

_**After this (including the sequel) I'm planning another Camp Rock horror fic , so if you liked get scare stay alert for my next story!**_

_**Seriously I don't know who's next…you? …(someone said the killer is the camera dude , that was a good idea!) I don't wanna kill Jason or Nate. **_

_**REVIEW **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&M**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**A/N : Hey guys! I don't know when I will be able to update and I have to focus on college and other important stuff , but I'll give you some sneak peek! …go please and review chapter 11 , i want to know what you think! I will appreciate so much!!! And I hope to finish this story with at least 70 reviews…so make my dream come true?**_

_**Here is a little sneak for you , with this you'll have a hint for who's the killer and who is the next in the list!**_

_**-**Help! Please! I'm at Jason Hall's house on Turner Lane. Please, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

_The ghost figure reaches out and grabs hold of Mitchie 's neck. Mitchie, with surprising strength, spins around and attacks the ghost._

_----_

_-Jesus, Mitch . We gotta get out of here.- Mitchie throws the gun forward._

_-Stop. Right there.-_

_-Don't shoot. It's me._

_-Don't come any closer.-she says ._

_-Listen to me, Mitch. I found Tess. She's dead, she's been killed...I think he-he did it.-_

_-You sick fuck-- they were right! you've seen too many movies!!_

_-----_

_Mitchie spins around...her mouth open in speechless horror. -JASON...please...help me…-_

_---_

* * *

_**I will update as soon as I can!**_

_**Loves**_

_**M&M**_


	15. Real Chapter 12

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**A/N : I know I'm horrible but college gets intense and my notebook crashed! Hope you like this one and please review! Remember sequel for the summer…I mean summer for me winter for you! Review and enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_And in seconds the room is empty as everyone bolts for the door.. Hootin' and hollerin ' ...leaving Nate, alone in the living room. He returns to the movie._

_-We were just getting to the good part- he said yawning ._

NEWSVAN - MINUTES LATER

Kenny is barely watching the monitor, he reached boredom some time ago. He finds a bag of Cheetos and chows down when he hears screaming from outside. He peers out the window to see the last of the party kids pile into two cars and race off down the road. He chews a Cheeto slowly, his interest piqued.

BEDROOM - MINUTES LATER

The cuddling is over...and both Mitchie and Shane are apart from each other , followed by the silence awkwardness . Mitchie brushes out her hair as her eyes come to rest on the telephone on the nightstand...it puzzles her as a stark revelation crosses her face. She turns to Shane who sits on the floor, putting on his shoes.

-That night on the police station , did you call someone?

-What?

-When you're arrested-you're allowed one phone call? Who did you call?

-I called Nate

-No, Nate was at the blockbuster and he didn't say anything about getting a call to his work.

-Yeah...well I forgot he was grounded . -

-Uh-huh.

-You don't still think it was me , right Mitchie ?

-No, but I'm sure if you called Nate , he would at least say something about it - Shane stands up.

-Gosh Mitch…What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not a killer? -he makes a move toward her when from behind, in a split instant, from the open balcony doors comes the ghost masked figure . Mitchie sees the figure immediately screaming , Shane tries to calm her, oblivious to the advancing ghost .

-SHANE WATCH OUT!

Shane barely turns as a long steely blade rises high in the air. It strikes down with force...hitting his chest as blood sprays the air. Mitchie is as red crimson splatters across her face as the knife is thrust in and out of Shane who tries hard to put up a fight but it's useless , he never had a chance. His body falls to the floor lifeless. The killer watches Shane's body come to a still before quietly, calmly turning his attention to the helpless girl who stands, numb scared to death. And only when the ghost takes a step forward does Mitcie break. She takes off like a rocket leaping over the bed and out the door ; she tears out the door and down the hall, coated in Shane's blood. The ghost catches up with her, grabbing hold of her collar. She pulls away from him...her shirt ripping down the back. Her hands find a door knob and she goes for it, pulling the door open moving quickly inside...locking it behind her.

Total darkness. Mitchie's hands scour the wall for a light switch. The doorknob turns...the lock holds..as the door is nearly shaken from it's hinges. All goes silent. Only Mitchie's rapid breathing fills the space around her. Mitchie, trembling, shaking, reaches above her, feeling, until she finds a string. She pulls it as a light bulb switches on overhead. She's in a small box of a room. The door is on one side, a small, narrow staircase on the other. She eyes the doorknob, then the staircase...contemplating but it's an easy decision. There's no fucking way she's going up to the attic. She unlocks the door and pushes on it. But it won't give...she pushes on it again. It's locked from the other side. Shit. She turns to the staircase.

A long, deserted country road. In the distance, a single flashlight beams ahead, the only light in the black night. Renee and Jack can be heard.

- People treat me like the Antichrist of television journalism.-she burst .

-I don't think you're so bad. -Renee smiles Jack blushes. He starts to say something when headlights appear behind them. They both spin as two cars loaded with kids come racing right at them. Jack grabs Renee and pushes her off the road... just as the cars speed by, oblivious to them.

Renee lands on the grass and Jack offered her a hand . Something takes Renee's attention.

-What's that? -Jack looks to where she points. He finds the flashlight and aims it into the bush. The tail end of a car is just visible. -Looks like a car.- This is the same car we last saw Mitchie 's father driving away in. -Shit. It's Richard Torres 's car. -Mitchie's father? -We gotta get back. Jesus. He's here. What the fuck is he doing here? - Jack is panicked. He grabs Renee and they race off down the road.

LIVING ROOM

Nate continues to watch TV. He is now almost asleep , completely involved in the movie on the screen. Scary music in the background , filling the room.

-Girl look behind you! Behind you! -he says at the tv .And if he followed his own advice, he would see the ghist masked figure that stands directly behind him...knife poised.

NEWSVAN

Kenny finishes off a soda and crushes the can in his hand. He tosses it to the floor when a movement from the monitor catches his eye. On the monitor is Nate, still on the couch, engrossed in the movie. Directly behind him the ghost . Kenny does a double- take. No fucking way. He watches as the ghost stands still, unmoving, knife raised. -Fuck! -The ghost takes a silent step forward. This kid needs help. Kenny bolts out of his seat and goes for the side door. He slides it open and sticks his head out as... a long sharp blade comes at Kenny, slicing into his throat. Kenny falls forward...out the door as the ghost masked figure is upon him. In the monitor the video is still playing as the ghost masked turn away from Nate , leaving him unharmed, moving instead, out the front door, on a thirty second walk to the newsvan.

ATTIC

The attic is long and narrow cluttered with furniture, boxes, and the likes...moonlight filters in through a small raised window on the front wall of the house. Mitchie moves through the attic...she passes a dusty mirror, jumping at her own reflection. She cringes at her image, drenched in Shane's blood. She stares long and hard something about the blood, the redness of it. She moves on, determined. She eyes the raised window above her...a way out...if she could only reach it .

Renee and Jack come running up the drive, frantic. - I'll call for backup.-said Jack .

-I'll get my camera. They split up. She rushes to the newsvan, throwing open the door.

- Kenny! Camera! Quick!

The van is empty.

-Kenny? - a car horn goes off . Renee spins around. It came from the patrol jeep in the driveway. -Jack? She moves across the yard to the jeep, the door hangs open , Jack is nowhere to be found. -Jack ? Where are you? A look of pure dread comes over the young woman .

Mitchie has stacked object after object building a ladder to the window. She climbs to the top, holding onto the window frame. She spots Renee almost immediately. She screams out looking for the window latch. But there's not one. It doesn't open. Mitchie starts beating on it...trying to break it .

* * *

_**Don't leave me yet!! There's more to come …I will update sooner or maybe tonight when I'm off to college…please review!!!! Sombody should help Shane?? Is he dead?**_


	16. Chapter 13

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**A/N : I'm almost finished with college . Big surprises here , please review and tell me what you think it will make me very happy! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_Mitchie has stacked object after object building a ladder to the window. She climbs to the top, holding onto the window frame. She spots Renee almost immediately. She screams out looking for the window latch. But there's not one. It doesn't open. Mitchie starts beating on it...trying to break it ._

**FRONT DOOR **

Renee, hanging tough, approaches the front door, unable to hear Mitchie 's screams three floors up. The reporter reaches for the door just as she hears horrible shrieks from just inside. She backs away.

The living room is empty , Nate is now gone .

Renee races across the yard putting distance between her and the house. She moves back to the van.

In the attic Mitchie has found an old tennis racket. She swings a solid forehand at the window and sprays the glass , she moves quickly, lifting herself up over broken glass and pulling herself through the window frame. Mitchie wastes no time. She looks for Renee, screaming but this one . The young girl lowers herself down the ledge, sliding down a sloped portion of the roof onto the master's bedroom balcony Then she eases herself over the railing and lowers herself, letting herself hang as low as she can...then she lets go, free- falling the rest of the way but in a split instant... the ghost appearsgrabbing her wrists in midair. Her body hangs, dangling against the side of the house. The ghost begins to lift her, pulling her back onto the balcony. Mitchie jerks, pulls, twists but the hands have her, hoisting her up . Mitchie screams madly yanking one last time, freeing herself.

She drops to the ground landing on her back, hitting hard. She grabs at a pained leg and brings herself upright.

In the newsvan Renee is frantic. She starts the engine up and hits the headlights when she discovers she can't see out of the windshield. She rubs at the glass. Sure enough, something is on the windshield outside, blocking her sight. The reporter hits the wipers as blood appears across the glass, it drips down from above. Renee screams as a hand reaches in through the open window , she looks up to see... Nate , staring at her madly.

-What's going on? - A sheer moment of fear as Renee hits the gas plummeting the car forward, into a ditch. She hits the brakes . Nate is thrown forward, away from the van. Renee reverses, backs up, hits the brakes again...just as Kenny's face comes sliding down the outside of the windshield...eyes wide, face distorted, blood everywhere. The reporter hits the gas, and yanks the wheel, sending Kenny's corpse flying off the top of the van. Renee spins the van around, onto the road, hits the gas madly, gaining speed just as Mitchie appears in the middle of the road, drenched in blood . Renee swerves to miss her, but she turns too sharp and the van veers off the road at top speed...flipping over on its side, sliding off into the thick foliage.

Mitchie races to where the van lay on it's side. She peers through the windshield...Renee's body lay limp and bloody. The teenager cries , turning, limping to the driveway. She sees the patrol jeep with it's open door...she goes for it and hops in, reaches for the ignition.

-NO KEYS! Shit. -Just then, Mitchie 's eyes go to the front porch. She watches as the front door opens and a figure appears in the darkness, undetectable. Mitchie throws the headlights illuminating the front side of the house, revealing Jack standing in the doorway

**-**JACK!** -** the girl opens the jeep door, moving to him, noticing his body, slumped, knees buckled. .And then his body falls forward, slowly, deliberately, hitting the porch hard. Standing behind him is the ghost .

-NOOOOOOOO! NOT JACK!** - **She cries and jumps back inside the jeep, closing the door, locking it. She reaches over and locks the passenger's door and then she waits. And watches as the ghost leans over Jack's still body, fumbling with something. Then the figure stands upright, in his hands he holds the missing keys .

They jingle in the wind, the ghost toying with her, enjoying this... Mitchie , hysterical, locks eyes with the figure as he moves to the door, Mitchie leaps on it, holding the lock button down, making it impossible to unlock. Her face is pressed against the glass...inches from the killer . She uses every ounce of strength when suddenly, the killer disappears , dropping down, below the window, out of her view. Mitchie moves to the center of the jeep, trying hard to listen over every sound amplified . Then she hears it, the soft jingling of keys near the passengers side door. She pounces on the lock, holding it down. A shadow cuts the beam of the headlights, unseen by Mitchie . The lock turns on the other side. Mitchie leaps over and holds it down, securing it. This is beyond nerve-racking.

The young girl is certifiable. Her eyes spot the police radio for the first time. She grabs the mouthpiece and hits the switch.

-Help! Please! I'm at Jason Hall 's house on Turner Lane. Please, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!

Suddenly she doesn't see the ghost figure open the tailgate door of the jeep and slowly crawl in behind her. The killer reaches out and grabs hold of Mitchie 's neck. The young girl , with surprising strength, spins around and attacks the ghost .She falls back against the dash, legs out, kicking wildly at him. Her hand reaches for the door, finds the lock, the door lever, she pulls... The door swings open... Mitchie falls out of the door, hitting the ground.

Mitchie , on her stomach, squirms away from the jeep. She brings herself up to her hands and knees, looking behind her to see nothing .Her eyes roam the yard but he's nowhere.

Completely gone. Vanished.

Mitch crawls to the front porch where Jack's body lay .Thinking quickly, precisely, she reaches to Jack's holster and grabs his gun when a familiar voice echoes behind her...

-MITCHIE !- She turns to see Nate racing to her, limping. He appears stone cold sober.

-Jesus, Mitch . We gotta get out of here. - Mitchie throws the gun forward.

**-**Stop. Right there.

-Don't shoot. It's me.

-Don't come any closer.-she says .

**-**Listen to me, Mitch. I found Tess. She's dead, she's been killed...I think Jason did it. - Nate takes a step forward when another voice speaks up.

-Don't believe him, Mitchie . - she spins around to see Jason moving up the walk.

-He's lying. He killed Tess , and S-shane , his own brother! - Jason moves closer to Mitchie.

**-**Stay away- she aims the gun in his direction.

-His horror movie obsession has gone too far Mitch . He's gone psycho.

-DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ! IT'S HIM . HE'S THE ONE! - says Nate .

Mitchie has lost it, she doesn't know who to trust. She aims the gun at Jason ... then Nate ... then Jason ...

* * *

_**So , what you think? **_

_**Nate or Jason , Jason or Nate? **_

_**Please review! And don't give up for Shane! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&M**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**A/N : GUYS! Thank you for the amazing reviews , even though the story doesn't turn out like you wanted don't leave me yet , cause there's a sequel coming soon and please please review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_-His horror movie obsession has gone too far Mitch . He's gone psycho.-says Jason . _

_-DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ! IT'S HIM . HE'S THE ONE! - says Nate ._

_Mitchie has lost it, she doesn't know who to trust. She aims the gun at Jason ... then Nate ... then Jason ..._

-Come on, Mitch. Give me the gun.-says Jason .

-No, Mitchie .-added Nate and both boys move toward her. There's no time. She must act now. Finally she made up her mind **-**FUCK YOU BOTH! -And with that, she steps back into the house and slams the front door shut. Mitchielocks and bolts the door. From the other side she can hear Nate screaming .

**-**NO, MITCH. OPEN UP. PLEASE... HE'S GONE CRAZY. **-**His fists pounds against the door. Mitchie, stumbling in the darkness, rushes to the phone in the living room. Just as she reaches for it , it rings . It scares the life out of her. She screams , yanking it up.

**- **Please! God! Help me!

- Having fun Mitchie?-says the deep voice through the phone . She falls apart screaming and throws the phone down, disconnecting the call. The girl moves back to the door.

Nate's screams are maddening .

She eyes the lock, deliberating. **-**GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!

Then she hears a noise from upstairs . Mitchie looks up the staircase, into the darkness, her face shocked to see Shane emerging from the shadows, stumbling down the stairs. Very much alive.

-Oh God. Shane! -the boy is blood-soaked and dazed. Mitchie meets him in the landing, grabbing him, holding him .

-I thought you were...

-I'm alright. Gotta...get...help.- Shane goes for the door.

**-**He's out there…-she added .

Nate continues pounding the door , screaming at the top of his lungs -Please, you gotta let me in. He's gonna kill me!! .

Shane goes for the door. Mitchie blocks him. **-**NO! Don't believe him , Shane!

-It's okay , he's my brother…give me the gun baby - Mitchie hands him the gun. Shane turns and unlocks the door, opening it. Nate rushes in, grabbing his older brother , pleading...

**-**Help me...

-Shhhh. It's okay.- said Shane to Nate hugging him briefly .

-Jason's flipped out. He's gone mad.-the younger boy says .

Slowly, a small smile creeps across Shane 's face.

-Well…-the singer starts saying removing some of the blood in his hair in a sexy manner

-…Connect Three always got us a little mad - Nate squints confused and not recognizing his own brother , as Shane aims the gun at Nate and pulls the trigger. The blast throws Nate's body against the wall before sliding to a heap on the floor...still .

* * *

_**Even though Kevin's my favorite I could totally picture Joe in this role and he would be totally hot .**_

_**All I'm asking is 3 reviews for part 2 (if it's more better), I already have it written but I want to know what you think is going to happen next! PRETTY PLEASE? **_

_**Start typing and you got the rest tonight! **_


	18. Chapter 15

_**Rock & Blood :**_

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_-…Connect Three always got us a little mad - Nate squints confused and not recognizing his own brother , as Shane aims the gun at Nate and pulls the trigger. The blast throws Nate's body against the wall before sliding to a heap on the floor...still . _

Shane turns to Mitchie who stands only feet away, face horror-struck , this can't be happening. Shane 's eyes are on her, unmoving. He sticks his tongue out and slowly licks the blood dried to his face tasting it. **-**Corn syrup , good stuff.-

Mitchie is dumbfounded. Slowly, she takes a step back, moving into the dark refines of the kitchen. Shane, lurches forward in a fake-out, baiting her. She takes another step back--petrified.

His face is no longer familiar to Mitchie. There is something inhuman now about his features. His expression is pure evil.

She takes another step back, shrinking into the dark kitchen as other figure appears standing behind her .She continues to back up, moving right into the arms of Jason .Mitchie spins around , her mouth open in speechless horror.

-Jason...please...help me... - Jason stares back at her, eyes wide, lips curled in a subtle smile as he holds a small compact cellular phone up to his face.

-Surprise, Mitchie. - he says , his voice has changed , he sounds affected now...the voice of the killer. Mitchie looks back to Shane, then to Jason, then to Shane again. It becomes all too clear. She stands between them, her mind racing, calculating.

She bolts into the living roomIf for no other reason than to put space between her and them they stand in the entryway, trapping her in.

-Where you going? It's not over yet. We've got one more surprise--Jase, I believe it's your turn.-

-Oh yeah -Jason disappears into the kitchen.

-What's wrong baby ? You look like you've seen a ghost.-says Shane . Mitchie stands, trying hard to hold a calm resolve. A noise comes from the kitchen. A low dragging sound. Jason reappears from the front hall...wrestling with something...someone... .He has a body in tow, he thrusts it forward and it rolls into the living room. Mitchie looks down to find. Her fatherbound and gagged. His eyes wide in fear, very much alive.

**-**Daddy! She starts for him.

-Close enough.-says Shane . Jason places the cellular phone in Mr. Torres's shirt pocket.

**-**Guess, I won't be needing this anymore. -

-Why are you doing this?-she cries .

-It's all part of the game.-

**-**It's called GUESS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!-shouts Shane .

-Fuck you.-she says .

**-**We already played that game. You lost, remember?

-You have to play, Mitch. Don't want to disappoint your dad. He's been waiting around all night.-added Jason .

-Besides …It's an easy game. We ask you a question. If you get it wrong--you die.-says Shane. **-**And if you get it right--you die.

-You're fucking crazy!

- We like to call ourselves movie fans-says Jason from behind .-

-You'll never get away with this- she fights back still sobbing .

-Tell that to that Weary. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him.

- Yeah It was so much fun…after every show going to a killing spree - Shane and Jason relish their madness, proud of themselves. Mitchie looks to her dad, sees the tears in his eyes. She looks back to Shane, unflinching… a determined look on her face.

-Why did you kill my mother Shane? - Both boys laughs , they exchanges some glances and continue .

-Aww Mitchie , sweet little rockstar wannabe , Shane didn't do it - he kisses her lightly and she pulls away disgusted . Crazy thoughts racing in her mind , she doesn't have a clue what they are implying.

-He couldn't even maintain the badass image for a week…let alone in that freaking Camp , fucking bastard -says Jason .

-What you mean , Shane?

-Yep … it wasn't suppose that my good looking brother to fall inlove …but he did .

-Jason? Shane ? What are you talking about?

-And the plot gets better and better …I think we have our next hit buddy -says Jason and suddenly he open the basement door next to the kitchen and a body fall ,screaming he has his mouth bandaged and some bad bruises and several cuts on his face…Mitchie looks at him and the boy looks exactly like Shane Gray , the troubled boy she met at camp a year ago .

-See something that you like Mitch? - Shane asks , she looks at him then at the body trembling in the floor , they look the same , they are twins .

-Who are you? - he laughs , his laugh is pure evil . -Who am I ? that's a good question…Who am I Jason?-

- I don't know I just open my mouth and stupidity pours …-

-But it doesn't matter anymore , if you are asking if this Shane -he says kicking him in the stomach - …is the one who you met at camp rock is true , he was a trouble back then , he's always been a trouble to me , he got everything I haven't , my parents love , my little brother's admiration…we were best friends until mommy and daddy split up , because of what? BECAUSE FUCKING SHANE WANTED TO BE A ROCKSTAR -

-You are a sick fuck , you killed your own brother , whoever you are!!

-Oh no! I'm not a sick fuck…I'm not the reason my family separated , I'm not the reason I didn't have a daddy , a role model , a little brother to play …Shane and his fucking hectic schedule are the reasons-

-Unbelievable -Mitchie says and takes a step back .

-Oh Mitch don't go we are getting to the best part -added Jason .

-Tell me this…then who was at camp?-she asks and they laugh again .

-It was the real Shane don't worry , at that time I came back to city , people already forgot about Shane's twin so I made up plans with his friend Jason and then well the rest is history…-

-Who-Who was at my house that night huh , the night you…Shane came with a bike?

-Aww , we had fun right Mitch? -he touches her cheek-…it was me , he was already out of the picture some days after camp ended -

-I can't believe this…it was you all the time , you were at my house you were at school-

-Yep , you are a pretty good kisser too…my name is Shawn by the way …

* * *

_**Good twist? So basically this idea is that Shane's twin is jealous cause the other is the reason of his unhappiness . His parents split up when they were kids and they lost contact among the years , remember in one of the chapter when "Shane" says that his mother left him and Nate with his father? …and Mitchie comes into the picture for other reasons that you will know in the last chapter which is the ext one!**_

_**Please review and make me happy!! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ems**_


	19. Chapter 16

**Rock & Blood :**

_**Don't Answer The Phone. Don't Open The Door. Don't Try To Escape.**_

* * *

_**A/N : sorry for the long waiting but I have true and good excuses **__**College**__** and guess what? I'm transferring to another private college and therefore I'm studying 2 careers at the same time…in 2 weeks I start summer holidays…oh in 10 , 11**__**th**__** December I have my Cambridge University exams… and I'm just 18 years old …I'm a busy , lucky , crazy nerd…What I have gotten myself into?…lol …12**__**th**__** its' my b-day!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_-Aww , we had fun right Mitch? -he touches her cheek-…it was me , he was already out of the picture some days after camp ended -_

_-I can't believe this…it was you all the time , you were at my house you were at school-_

_-Yep , you are a pretty good kisser too…my name is Shawn by the way …_

Scared and overwhelmed for the recently events she shook his head while running a hand through her hair even more dirtier for the dry , thick blood . He looks at him , Shawn , his twin , they are so much alike , of course they are stupid they are _twins…but they are more than_ _twins_ , they are each others replicate , not any single distinction…except for their heart, Mitchie is sure about that…Shane , her Shane wouldn't do this and this mere piece of trash who is his sibling has ruined their life . Then her trembling gaze goes to Jason…the talented , sweet , and innocent boy that she thought was her friend…everybody's friend , the one who wouldn't kill a bird , let alone a human .

-Why?-she asks again .

-WHY? Did you hear that, Jason? I think she still wants more motives. Hmmm...Every one have a motive?- Jason plays along, shaking his head. **-**Nope.

**-**You see, it's scarier when motives are not quite understandable - Shawn replied .

**-**I still don't understand…-she says fighting tears .

-We did your mom a favor, Mitchie. The woman was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Angelina Jolie or something.

-..so we helped her a little …let's face it, your mom was no Angelina -Jason cracks up over this while Shawn turns very serious. -Is that motive enough for you? Or how about this? Did you know your slut mother was sleeping with my dad in the time my parents were trying to fix things .-

A sudden silence. Mitchie is rigid with shock, his words resonant with truth.

**-**What?-she asks and even Jason is surprised with his seriousness.

-You broke my family apart , so I broke yours. Big sympathy factor. Being across the country not to mention without a father who look up for causes serious shit problem behavior…and it made you have fall inlove with a psychopath.-

-That's right and now you gotta die , this still our game - added Jason .

Shawn sits the gun down on the table near the foyer. And then moves to Mitchie with the butcher knife in hand. **-**Pretend this is all just a movie, Mitch. How do you think it's going to end?- Mitchie doesn't respond. **-**This is the best part, Mitch. Shawn's got it all figured out. Why do you think we kept your father alive so long? Why did we save you for last? What about loving boyfriend Shane?-

-Please don't touch him! -she cries looking at the boy , his eyes are slightly open and tired for the beats up .

-You know what time it is, Mitch? It's after midnight. It's your mother's anniversary. We killed her exactly one year ago today. -Shawn turns to Jason with the knife. They eye each other. **-**Ready? **-**Yeah... -Shawn pulls the knife back and brings it forward quickly, slicing into Jason . He stumbles to his knees, wincing in pain. **-**Jesus...fuck, that hurt.-says Jason.

**-**Stop it!

-Time's running out. What's next baby? -

-Come on, Mitch. Think about it. Your father is the chief suspect. We cloned his cellular. The evidence is there……-says Jason .

-What about Shane? What is left to do with him now , huh? -she asks .

Shawn takes the knife and slashes at Jason's arm . -Forget about him-he cut off .

-What if your father snapped? Your mom's anniversary set him off and he went on a murder spree, killing everyone... **-**

-Except for me and "Shaneee" ...we were left for dead...

-And then he killed you and then shoots himself in the head. It's a perfect ending.-

**-**Everyone dies but us.

-You sick fucks , the fame and jealousy has gotten over you! -. Shawn looks at her, bent over, crazed.

**-**Oh Mitch , don't fame and jealousy ...those ones don't create killers , fucked up rockstars-

-That's it, Shawn. I can't take any more!

-Get the gun. I'll untie daddy.- Shawn moves to Mitchie's father.

-Where'd you put it?- Jason is searching the foyer for the gun. **-**It's on the table. **-**No, it's not.-Shawn hobbles over. The gun is gone.

-Where the fuck is it?-Shawn screamed .

-Right here, dear brother.- Shawn and Jason look up in unison to see... SHANE standing in the front door way, gun in hand. His body tattered and bloody.

**-**I thought he was fucking tied .-says Shawn . The real Shane holds the gun firm, in total control.

-I've got an ending for you. The troublemaker , selfish and oh so handsome Shane Grey left for dead in the kitchen floor comes to, stumbles upon you two fuckers, finds the gun, fumbles your plan, and saves the day and gets his girl - Mitchie steps forward.

**- **I like that ending.- Shawn lunges at his twin brother , but he holds steady. Shawn and Jason eye each other.

-He can't get both of us.-says Shawn . In a mad rush, they storm Shane, heading straight at him. He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens...the safety is on. Shawn charges forward, grabbing hold of the front door, slamming it shut . It catches Shane in the face, knocking him backwards out the door. He goes down...out.

**-**Cool move.-says Jason . Shawn steps out the front door and retrieves the gun from where his twin lays. Then he turns back inside the house to find... MITCHIE GONE **. **

**-**Where'd she go?- Jason looks around, staggering now, bleeding heavily...Mitchie has completely disappeared. Only her father, bound and gagged remains in the living.

- I don't know Shawn but I'm hurtin'.

-Where the fuck did she go? Suddenly, the phone rings. Jason and Shawn look at each other. Completely surprised. Shawn scrambles over to the phone. **-**Hello?

-Are you alone in the house? -she asks through the phone .Shawn looks to Mr. Torres. The cellular phone is gone. **-**You bitch--where the fuck are you?

-Not so fast. We're gonna play a little game. It's called GUESS WHO JUST CALLED THE POLICE AND REPORTED YOU ASSHOLES ?** -**Shawn looks around the living room. **-**Find her. - he ordered and screams at Jason who has fallen to his knees. -FIND HER YOU DIPSHIT!

**-**I can't... you cut to deep. -Shawn throws the phone at Jason. He mouths to him, so Mitchie can't hear. "Talk to her..." Then Shawn takes off for the kitchen. Jason takes the phone.

-So Jase, what's your motive? Shawn's got one. The police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?

-I'm way to sensitive.-the guitarist explained . Shawn flies back in the room, grabbing the phone from his friend . He's completely nuts now, staggering, bleeding, totally insane.

-I'm gonna rip you up bitch. Just like your slut whore mother. -

**- **_Gotta find_ me first, you stupid mommy's boy.- Shawn starts ripping the room up, overturning furniture in a mad fit of rage...when he notices the hall closet. Touche! He smiles deliriously, heading for it, ripping it open as... A ghost masked figure strikes from within hitting him with a coat hook .Shawn stumbles back, stunned, as the ghost comes at him again...the hook lodges in his chest, and he goes down. Mitchie rips the mask off her head. She looks at Shawn, disgusted, throwing the mask on Shawn 's now still body.

A movement behind her sends her reeling around to find... Nate slowly sitting up. His body drenched in blood. He's alive...barely. He looks to Mitchie through pain...

-You know what I hate most about horror movies? The final scene...it just goes on and on...and it gets so stupid…- Nate manages to stand when a figure comes leaping at him, completely unexpected...it's Jason ...barreling into him...they fall back into the living room. Mitchie grabs the gun next to Shawn and turns to the living room to find... Nate and Jason rolling across the floor in a dead lock, fighting, both seriously injured. .

Mitchie tries to find aim when a hand grabs her ankle, toppling her to the floor...once again she finds Shawn on top of her.

In the living room Nate and Jason pound at each other, beating and clawing .While Mitchie fights viciously, attacking with everything she's got , Nate is desperately trying to pry away from hi band mate ...he grabs hold of the television set and tries to pull himself off the floor out of Jason's clutch .His hands find the top of the TV he yanks on it, gripping it with his hands, bringing it around with force crashing the tv into Jason 's head. Jason drops.

As she digs her hand into Shawn's open chest wound. Her other hand brings the gun up to his face...but he head bunts it out the front door...suddenly a flash of silver appears above the girl. Shawn has grasped the butcher knife...he rises it high above Mitchie ready to strike...when a bullet strikes Shawn knocking him back into the living room. Mitchie looks up to see... SHANE , holding the gun in a death grip as smoke rises above the gun's chamber.

Mitchie sits up as Shane moves to her, helping her. Their eyes meet in the longest gaze .

Shawn and Jason lay face up, head to head. Mitchie and Shane move over them, staring down. Nate joins them.

-Good to see you again brother -says Nate looking at the real Shane .

Mitchie nudges the death bodies. They both stir.

**-**Careful…they always come back -added Shane . Mitchie grabs the gun from him.

**-**Not this time. She positions her foot on Jason's chest and aims.

**- **This is for my Mom, asshole.- She shoots him in the forehead, a clean and perfect shot. The she aims the barrel at Shawn who's eyes suddenly open, blinking up at her, blood bubbling from his lips. He's not yet dead. Their eyes lock but Shane grabs the gun again

-And this Shawn is for messing with my little brother and girlfriend - Nate smiles while Shane fires a perfect shot. They're both goners. Mitchie drops the smoking gun, standing silent over the bodies. A quiet moment when suddenly... a figure lunges at them **. **Both Mitchie and Shane and Nate scream in epic, final scare proportions as Mr. Torres leaps forward, still bound and gagged. Mitchie catches her breath, relaxing.

-Oh Daddy... -She rushes to him, untying him...while Shane goes to his brother , they hugged for a moment while Nate found the hidden camera .

The sun is shinning in the horizon while they got out of the house , the cops and ambulances are already there…Jack and Rene are alive with several cuts but being attended .

Nate helps Mitchie with her father and both of them go to the ambulance . This give Shane and Mitchie a moment alone .

-This is probably an inappropriate moment, but you think you'd want to maybe go out with me sometime... like on a real date?- Mitchie looks at him, dumbfounded.

-Maybe catch a concert?- A long moment as Mitchie's face goes from disbelief to resignation to the slight trace of a smile , she gets closer to him touching his bruises slightly still not believing that is him…_it's Shane_ .

**-**Only if it's a _Hannah Montana_ one .-she smiles .

-You got it.- he smiles at her offering his hand …they are finally back .

**THE END **

* * *

_**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it , the sequel will be up soon! And I hope you to read it too and if you liked it leave a review and you will make me again so happy in this hectic , crazy days , your opinions matters! I can't believe is over…at least this part…please , please leave a review!!! What about the sequel?**_

_**Love you guys!…and Jason as one of the killers…gotta admit that's hot! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&M**_


End file.
